A Dream I Dream: The 76th Hunger Games
by Insanitywriter
Summary: After 50 years free of the games President Bloom has brought them back for her own malicious reasons. Why? No one but the Devil herself knows. Follow 32 young tributes as they fight against her, eachother, and even themselves in the 76th Annual Hunger Games. **SYOT- CLOSED**
1. Welcome Back to the Hunger Games

Taking careful steps in these outrageous high stilettos, I swiftly made my way to the balcony were I would make the important announcement my people had been waiting weeks for. I plastered a fake smile on my face just as my stylist had plastered this hideous green makeup that would make me 'all the rave'-never have I, nor will I understand 'Capitol' fashion, but to each his own I suppose. I straighten the ridiculously tight greenish black "dragon scale" dress for the umpteenth time before walking out to the balcony, wishing not to show any unwanted goodies- the mid-thigh length, swoop-neck dress does that itself.

"People of Panem!" My voice boomed over the adoring shouts of the crowd below. The sea of faces was adorned with every color you could think of, it's a wonder they don't blind themselves, but let's save that rant for another time. "I, your president, the honorable Victorique Bloom, have the most exciting news to announce!" I fake the preppy capital accent fairly well, as long as I raise no suspicions I'll be fine. "After these long 50 years we will once again be hosting the annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd stupidly breaks out into an enormous applause, most too young to know what the actually Hunger Games were. The ignorant fools. Luckily for me the previous president ever so kindly removed any information obtaining to the Games years before she, um, resigned. The only ones who may know the truth of the games are either dead or so old they can be considered senile by now. Just my luck, huh?

A true smile envelopes itself on my face, but with a bit of handling I am confident it doesn't come out too... sinister. "And to celebrate our newly resurrected games, we will start off with a bang! Formerly known as a Quarter Quell!" I wait for the crowd to die down before continuing, taking the given time to sweep my annoyingly long sliver hair behind my ear, again. "This year each tribute will be forcibly allied with someone who is the exact opposite of them, or at least someone that they wouldn't normally get along well with. Do not fret! This is not to be cruel but to reinforce the importance of team work!" There is a collective 'awn' amongst the crowd, finding what I have just said ever so heartwarming, too easy. "BUT WAIT! There is more! In order to be fair to EVERYONE, district 13 and our Capitol- who will be noted as district 14- will have four tributes instead of the regular two since in the original games neither ever had a tribute."

The crowd went silent, as was to be excepted considering these are the Capitolites, but if this plan is to work I must appeal to everyone, meaning sacrifice. Unfortunately having two large districts angry at you doesn't help much when it comes to publicity, thirteen would be enough. "Now now dear citizens! Do not be so sullen! We wouldn't want to be unfair now would we? These twelve districts offered two tributes each for seventy-five years! The least you all can do is sacrifice an extra two tributes correct?"

There was an uproar of praise for my 'generosity' and 'thoughtfulness', I never said it would be my sacrifice now did I? "Excellent! Excellent! Now since this has been on such short notice of course we will need time to prepare, correct?" I chirp only pausing for the cheer of approval from below. "Therefore, the games will begin next year! The Reapings starting a year from today! This will give everyone a chance to prepare themselves, and our 'Career' districts to formally train, because I don't believe those little work outs here and there would do them very good, right? And it can even be of help to the outer districts! With the revival of The Hunger Games they can now enter their names for tesserae and gain more food for their families! It will be a magnificence year for all!" I exclaim in one final breath. I'm reassured my performance went all according to plan as the people of Panem award me a last round of applause and even a standing ovation.

As much as I _hate_ to disappoint, I am a very important woman with a very important schedule to stick to. I back away, into the mansion, bidding adieu with many air kisses to all. Once I'm inside, my personal guards quickly close the French doors, and the entire cheery facade falls off.

These will be some very interesting games indeed.

…

**You will now have to go to my profile to view the submission form but all tributes that I have already accepted are still in.**


	2. Victorique's Conflict

_He looked over at me with those beautiful brown eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. He looked absolutely ridiculous donning that Capitol garb but was handsome none the less. Leaning over he planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and stood up somewhat reluctantly. My hand reached out to grab his but my efforts went unnoticed as he walked away from me, his eyes focused on the mayhem unfolding below us. I quickly stand up and yell out his name, bashing futilely on the barrier he'd set up to keep me from following him. He continues to walk towards the exploding lights in the distance ignoring my desperate pleads for him not to go, but at the bottom of the hill he turns to look at me one last time. His eyes are stony and no remnants of his normal trade mark smile remain. He's being strong so I won't worry about him; I know that's what it's got to be, he would never be so cold otherwise. With that last passing glance he walks into the overbearing flickering lights. _

_The scene changes, I'm now looking down at a younger version of myself dressed head to toe in a peacekeeper uniform covered in blood, hardly any of it my own. His head lays in my lap, face drained of blood and eyes on the brink of closing. Evidence of war surrounds us, destroyed buildings, mangled bodies, burnt metal, and those god damn silver parachutes ripped to shreds. Tears run down my soot stained face as I try desperately to heal his wounds with the torn fabric of his rebel uniform. I'm mouthing something over and over but like the bombs, screams, and gunfire in the background my voice is muted as always. He grabs my flailing hands, his eyes filled with fading determination similar to the look from that night on the hill side. Once he has my hands secured to his chest feeling his dimming heartbeat he looks up at me struggling to hold back the tears brimming in his eyes. Reading his lips I can once again here those words that will haunt me forever, 'It's too late for me. You have to go, run. I never-' He begins but as always I don't hear the ending as a young rebel throws a whirling pod at us. _

"NO!" I jump up in bed, trying to regain my breathing as the last scenes of my nightmare fades from my mind. I reach a shaking hand up to my face to wipe away the hot tears staining my face, but more take their place. Both hands cover my mouth as another round of sobs rack my body.

Not again. That same damn nightmare has replayed just about every night for the last fifty years. Fifty years since the accident. Fifty years since they all died. What was he going to say? He never, what? The possibilities threw me into another fit of tears.

A knock on my door breaks my thoughts. "Ma'am are you ok?" The high pitched voice of my lady in waiting rang through thick wood of my French doors.

"Yes, I'm fine Melanie thank you," I dismissed her, hoping she wouldn't push it.

"Are you sure Ma'am? This is the third time this week."

"I am fine Melanie thank you," I snap, she should know better than to question me by know.

"Yes Ma'am." I wait until I can hear the clacking of her retreating heels, before letting out a shaky breath. Young foolish Melanie, she's smarter than most of the others but even she hasn't questioned why I haven't aged a day since I took over. But she's loyal and that's truly all you can ask of these cretins.

Once I'd somewhat regained my composure, I grabbed my notepad from the night stand. Quickly recalling the underlying idea from my dream, I scribbled it down adding more and more to the single arena idea. This year would be much different from the previous games, as I would be planning most of the event myself. Nothing will go wrong on my watch, I will make sure of that. The districts and Capitol both will regret not listening to us or allowing us to assist them. We knew so much more than them and our ideas could've resolved much of the conflict they had, but they instead decided they would turn on us in fear. Although they were smart to fear us, they've brought this on themselves.

During my inner rant I hadn't notice I'd began to sketch, I looked down at the elegant design. Hmmm well that's interesting.

…**.**

**Hey little Angelz! I hope you enjoy these little chapters in Victorique's perspective! What do you think of her? I will not be posting the reapings until the 20****th**** but before I can do that I need more tributes! So please check out my page for the tribute form to submit your tribute! May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**R&R!**


	3. In District 13

**WARNING! Contains some mild boy on boy action, nothing bad really but if you are sensitive to those kinds of things I'm warning you now!... I won't condone gay bashing, and if you do it on my page or story and I go off on you I am not responsible for the things that I say to you! But for all I care you can pretend Phoenix is a girl… it'd work lolz :3... it's nothing more than a kiss anyways WARNING OVER!**

**Now I apologize for the late…. Early? Update… I really meant to update this like Thursday…but I've been busy so here ett beeeh! I hope you all enjoy it cause I LOVED writing this chapter (even if it sucks cause I was have sleep while typing this X3… I say strange things when I'm sleep… hehe) plus it helped me with my military terms for JROTC a lil bit lolz! and as a treat its longer than the first twwooo! (The Tribute's list is at the end of this chapter) NOW FLY MY PUMKINS FLY!... I MEAN MONKEYS!... I MEAN ANGELZ!... uhh… just read…..**

…**.**

_**In District 13…..**_

"Umm sir I think you should take a look at this," the timid dirty blonde spoke as she entered the room. I'm still not sure how she made it past the training camps, but then again she does have special connections, add that to the fact we are in a code orange is how she became a 1st Lieutenant.

"What is it Lieutenant Hawthorn," I asked boredly from my desk across the room. Don't get me wrong I love my job; it's just that sometimes her constant 'emergencies' tend to annoy me.

"We have a live broad cast straight from the Capitol and I think you'd like to have a look at this," She said, her voice a little stronger than before. Ahh now I remember why we have her on board, even if she does appear weak and fragile I know from experience that she has a feisty side.

"Eh, turn it on," I keep on the bored façade, not very professional but this is more for my personal enjoyment because I know it annoys her. We may both be in the SIA- Special Intelligence Agency- now but I've known her since we were in diapers and our parents knew each other before that.

She glared at me, until I raised my eyebrow playing up the fact that I am still her superior. "Yes sir, right away sir." Guiliana grabbed the remote near the door off the wall and proceeded to flip through the extensions on the large screen at the front of my office until she reached the image of President Bloom's face plastered in green make up. I will never understand Capitol fashion- or fashion in general for that matter- why in the world would someone want to wear green make up- of all the colors- and clip ins- I am not ashamed to admit I've seen enough Capitolites to know the difference between colored hair and a clip in.

Bloom's initial speech didn't faze me, after all it was just the normal introduction stating her name and how wonderful the people of Panem are. That relief was quickly shattered, "After these long 50 years we will once again be hosting the annual Hunger Games!" As soon as the words left her mouth in an overly happy, off Capitol accent, I was reeling. Who the hell does she think she is? That is nothing to be happy about! It can hardly be called a game. They send children to their deaths! My great-great grandparents didn't go through TWO of those 'games' and lead the revolution just to have this crazy bitch to bring them back not even 50 years after they were so thankfully destroyed.

I forced myself to see through the red spots in my eyes in order to continue watching her announcement and see what these so called rules would be. "BUT WAIT! There is more! In order to be fair to EVERYONE, district 13 and our Capitol- who will be noted as district 14- will have four tributes instead of the regular two since in the original games neither ever had a tribute."

Did she just say that district 13 and the Capitol would be participating? Well that's new. Any other person who knows the past and horror of the hunger games would be thrilled to have the Capitol participating, unlike me. No matter if they're from the capitol or not they are still children and have no knowledge of the games as NONE of them were born remotely close to the time of the last games. As Head General of the SIA I cannot stand for this, it's my job to protect ALL citizens of Panem from hidden dangers and I'm positive this would qualify as one.

I refocused on the screen just to see her green striped brunette head retreating into her mansion. Slamming my fists on the desk, I quickly switched off the picture as the program changed to one about some unnecessary ridiculous new Capitol invention. I repeatedly clenched and unclenched my fists willing myself to calm down as I thought over my options.

At twenty-nine I am the youngest leader of the SIA, but that doesn't mean I will just let this President walk over me. I am Phoenix Malark, great-great grandson of Peeta and Katniss Malark, I have the fighter will in my veins and it isn't about to abandon me now. As far as Bloom knows District 13 is just another beach district as of now, sure we produce nuclear energy for the rest of Panem but for the most part it has become a major tourist attraction over the years. With most of the District above ground, only a select few know about our underground headquarters- remodeled from the old 13 tunnels.

"Sir, are you ok?" Guiliana's voice broke my concentration yet again. It took all of my strength not to haul my name plate across the room at her head- she knows I have a hard time at controlling my anger.

"Fine Lieutenant," I spoke tightly wishing to be left alone to my thoughts.

"Well is there anything I could do for you?" her voice seemed lower and raspier for some reason. I hope she's not catching anything, the last thing we need is an epidemic on our hands.

I stared her down for a second until I found something to change the topic and hopefully get her out of my hair, "What are you wearing Lieutenant?" I scrutinize her attire, she was donning a flesh tone camisole and camouflage shorts, not at all her Class A or Class B uniform required for work around the facility- unless otherwise noted.

"Oh… I um…" she reverted to the stuttering girl who'd entered my office half an hour ago. "I was just about to head to bed, when I received news that Bloom's announcement would be airing tonight, so I rushed right over here."

"Very well Lieutenant, do not let it happen again. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir General," she said coldly before exiting the room.

What the hell was that about? She knows the dress code; although this time she had a valid excuse, I suppose. Not to mention the fact that I need time to think this Bloom thing over before addressing the rest of the Headquarters.

Where did she come from anyways? I remember her coming into office around the time I was nine and in the junior training program, but there had been no election or even back ground on this woman that I know of. I'll have to look into that. Knowing your enemy is always an advantage.

I flinched as something snaked itself around my waist. I raised my arm slightly, preparing to elbow the person in the gut and proceedingly disarm and/or disable them, until I heard a low chuckle.

"Dammint Gale!" I gasped, turning around in his arms trying to push him off of me. Unfortunately, despite him being two inches shorter than me he was stronger rendering my efforts useless. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaning back to watch my cheeks flame pink. I hate it when he does that and he knows it!

"You're so cute when you blush," He chuckled leaning in. I lean backwards thinking he was going to kiss me again, but instead he brushed his nose against mine in a strange form of affection.

"Tha-that's n-not appro-pro-priate for th-the work place…. Colonel…" I was reduced to a stuttering mess because of this boy and now I could even feel my ears turning red from embarrassment. I was tempted to try an escape again, but one look in his gray eyes had me captivated. I know from pictures that he got his eyes and hair from his great-great grandfather, but the rest of his face is entirely feminine for some strange reason. From the curve of his cheeks to his plump red lips, but it just makes him that much more enduring and therefore dangerous. I can't tell you how many people have tried to treat him like a woman or child and ended up regretting it.

"Yea but when have I ever been appropriate?" he questioned, pulling away from me and sauntering over to my desk, taking a seat on top of it. His large eyes held a questioning gleam to their normal playful twang. "So tell me babe, what's got you all worked up?" He swung he's legs making him that much more childish in his down dressed ACU, showing he'd just come from training.

I sighed and took a seat in the chair next to his legs. "Bloom. She's reinstated the Hunger Games and I need to figure out this before it gets out of hand… where did she come from anyways?"

"I have no idea, but I can get that checked out right now," he gazed at me with questioning eyes waiting for my answer. I gave him a slight nod of approval before casting my gaze down to my cluttered desk top. "I've got someone researching it now." I just nodded once more hoping he'd dismiss himself, I was beginning to get a headache.

Something slid itself onto my lap; I immediately turned my head just to come face to face with an upset looking Gale. "Please don't look like that, I hate it when you're upset." When I didn't respond he continued. "You know, I bet I know a way to get your mind off of this," he said huskily before capturing my lips. He moved slowly and hesitantly, unlike his normal furiosity and hunger, nudging my lips with his trying to get me to react.

I just sat there not pushing him off because I didn't feel like hearing about it later. I simply waited for him to get the hint about a minute later when he finally stopped. "What's wrong with you?" he pouted.

"I'm not in the mood Gale."

"Yea but you normally at least kiss me back." His pout morphed to a frown as a look of realization flashed across his face, "Its Guilie isn't it?"

"No I've only seen her once today anyways…" I trail off thinking of our encounter earlier. SHIT! How did I not notice? She was obviously trying to get my attention earlier, well I'll be hearing about that later.

"So it was her," He sulked, slowly sliding off of my lap.

I rolled my eyes; I don't have time for this. "No Colonel," I addressed him by his title to show him I was sick of the games. "It was no body but Bloom. I don't see what's wrong with you all any ways. You're siblings and we've been best friends since we were children…" I trailed off suddenly struck with an idea.

I could hear Gale in the background whining about something, I wasn't listening though. Next thing I knew I was speaking, "Colonel Hawthorn, round everyone up in the meeting hall in 20 minutes. Be sure that everyone has seen Bloom's announcement, and make sure you have as much information on Bloom as possible. Lastly, bring our best two cadets. We're in Code Red."

* * *

**Well there you go Peeta, Katniss, and Gale's contributions to this story. Clueless and bi-polar; timid and desperate; and adorable and horny. Lolz…. Tell me what you think of the characters if you liked them, loved them, hated them O.o… I NEEDZ TO KNOW PEOPLE! **

* * *

**_Tribute List:_**

_District One_

Female- Talia Miriam Thomas, 16

Male- Vincent "Vince" Tomahawk, 17

_District Two_

Female- Silk Wonder, 18

Male- Chad McMillian, 18

_District Three_

Female- Amnesia Sentinium, 17

Male- Issac Hopshire, 15

_District Four_

Female- Anna-Marie "Anna" Corinna, 16

Male- Felix Ocean, 18

_District Five_

Female- Plasma Syr, 16

Male- Alec Anderson, 16

_District Six_

Female- Tsukira SilverLight, 16

Male- Kelvin Viper, 16

_District Seven_

Female- Locket Jagger, 15

Male- Medallion Jagger, 15

_District Eight_

Female- Colleen Reyna, 16

Male- Paul Panno, 12

_District Nine_

Female- Toris McEvoy, 14

Male- Butch Grims, 16

_District Ten_

Female- Jayde Mayhaven, 14

Male- Damien Creast, 16

_District Eleven_

Female- Rose Thistle, 12

Male- Soren Payne, 16

_District Twelve_

Female- Charlotte Stocks, 14

Male- Den Ryden, 17

_District Thirteen_

Female- Aranea Jenningson, 16

Female- Mizana Prium,17

Male- Devonte Clix,18

Male- Cree Roe, 17

_District Fourteen (Capitol)_

Female- Sirena Rivers, 17

Female- Miri Ismail-Pignati, 16

Male- Katado, 16

Male- Tsakata Kurodo,18

* * *

**SYOT is still open, the form can be seen on my page. Get them in! I'm telling you this is gonna be one to remember... You have until the end of reapings.. Sooo... GET IN YO TRIBUTES! You can send a in tribute, get a friend to, that weird guy standing in your corner!... hehe.. you looked :p Anyone who would like to enter a tribute is more than welcome!... if not I have no problem with pulling out some of my own characters… but we don't want that now do we O.o… *invisible crowd shakes heads* yes… yes… that what I thought XD **

**R&R**


	4. District 1 Reapings

**~The Rebel Princess and the Unlikely Dame~**

**_D1- Talia Miriam Thomas, 16_**

"Talia! Are you up honey?" My mom's voice sounded up the stairs, the smell of breakfast foods penetrated the room making my mouth water.

"Yes, mother," I said in an annoyed voice. I'd been up most of the night since I couldn't get to sleep after I got in from the Academy last night. I don't see why I had to come home anyways, I'd much rather be at school with my girlfriend, Laila Benjamin. She's from District 12 but thankfully because it's a national boarding school we met as roommates.

"Are you dressed? The Reapings begin in an hour!" Ugh, the Reapings. Why'd she have to remind me? I don't see how the games were even allowed to be reinstated. It's nothing but a cruel form of entertainment for the capitol, and violence. If they're that desperate for entertainment why don't they make something were you're quizzed on what you know? That I'd gladly participate in, I'm excellent in academics. But no instead our society is so twisted that they find the death of children amusing.

"I'm getting ready now!" I lied. I was already partially dressed in my school uniform, a knee length, pleated dark green skirt, white stockings and blouse. I pulled my hair into my signature water braid, checking my reflection in the mirror before snatching my blazer from the bed.

"Honey hurry up!" My mother called AGAIN, why can't she just come up here and wake me like a normal mother? If she thinks it's that much of a hassle to walk up the stair in her heels why doesn't she take them off? I will never understand her logic.

"I thought you said I had an hour?" I know my mother likes to keep an orderly schedule and always be on time, but isn't an hour a bit excessive?

"Before Reapings, we still have things we must do beforehand. Such as take pictures! I need more pictures for your scrapbook; I haven't had any new one's since you were twelve!" I could hear the whine in my mother's voice- sometimes she is such a child. Mother has this compulsion where she must take pictures of everything. I have at least one scrapbook for each year of my life, so when I left she tried to continue the tradition by urging me to send her pictures, but I refused. Unlike most people her quirkiness didn't particularly bother me. It actually became a great way to have some mother daughter bonding.

I huffed, stuffing my feet into my black uniform dress shoes before exiting my over-extravagant room, just because I loved my mother didn't mean I couldn't be pissed at her. I'd still much rather be at school. Although Laila left for the Holiday season a day before I did, she was supposed to be coming back early, right after the 'Games.' I, on the other hand, wasn't supposed to return until the very end of the Holiday due to Mother's orders. Maybe I could see if Laila can visit, I don't think she's ever been to District 1.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" Mother spoke slowly in a tight voice. Her camera was hanging loosely from its cord around her neck- to me it looked like she was wearing an oversized shell necklace.

"Clothes," I replied, annoyed. What else would I be wearing? I started my way down the grand stair case. Perhaps Mother did have an excuse for not wanting to come up the steps, even without heels it's a killer.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress me and your father bought you?" She asks once I reach her.

"Because, one I don't see the point in dressing up for something designed to murder innocent children. It's wrong, and a completely unnecessary form of cruel entertainment. And two I can't stand pink." My second answer may have been out of context but it was necessary, my mother is strange and although she would make me dress up for a killing pageant she would never make me wear a color I didn't like. I figured if I couldn't stop the games in full I could at least rebel a little and show people this is nothing to be excited about.

My mother's face contorted into one of confusion and displeasure, as if she actually needed to think over what I just said.

People say I get a lot of things from my mother, the biggest ones being looks. We both share wavy black elbow length hair with natural blue undertones, though she chooses to wear her's down instead of up as I do. We both have smooth olive toned skin and cat shaped eyes although her's are a beautiful green while mine are chocolate brown- courtesy of my father. We'd both even be the same average 5' 6" if she didn't insist on wearing high heels all of the time. The only thing that differs with us in looks would be our choice of fashion. I for one like to keep it simple and professional, learning from years of boarding school that it would get you a long way. Mother on the other hand likes to dress in the utmost extravagance at all times in order to show off our wealth. Even now, though it was only morning, she chooses to wear a shimmering sliver cocktail dress showing off her curves in all the right places, including a slit up the left leg and a not-so-modest swoop neck. The only thing that kept me from being able to see right down her dress was the giant pink conch shell around her neck- perhaps that's its other purpose other than taking pictures. Sliver stilettos form her feet, the strappy design allowing her 'holographic' nails to breath. Of course her hair flowed down her body in beautiful waves, framing her face caked in sliver lipstick, eye shadow, and fairy dust- sometimes I think she'd be happier in the capitol, but at least with our money she can attempt to copy their styles.

"Fine then, fine then," Mother sighed dramatically. "But would you at least take down your hair? It would look lovely."

"No, I prefer it this way," I answer simply, trying not to roll my eyes. She should be happy that I have to be here, if I'm going to be forced to do something against my will, can't at least do it my way?

She sighs once more before taking the camera in her hand, "Well then let's get some pictures of my beautiful baby girl!"

* * *

I stand in my spot among the other 16 year old girls of District 1. I stood alone for the most part, since no one knew me, no one wanted to speak to me. If there were any other girls from the school I sure didn't see any, not that it would make a difference most of the girls from my District were stuck up anyways. Our Escort, Daisy I believe her name was, stood on stage sporting the most ridiculous outfit. Green stockings, a black and yellow horizontal striped dress, and upon her curly green sat a giant bright yellow flower. "HELLO DISTRICT 1! Welcome to the first Reaping of the reinstated Hunger Games!" She shouted with an overly cheerful smile on her pale yellow lips. "Before we begin lets watch a special video straight from the capitol! How's about that?"

My stomach rumbles as the film begins. I wish I'd been able to eat but no, 'it's not fitting for a young lady to eat so early in the morning, she must watch her form.' Well my mother better be watching my form for me, because if I fall out I doubt any of these girls would catch me. Hopefully she'll let me eat after the Reapings, maybe she just didn't want me to look bad encase I was on television. She had said something about a friend saying that she heard that there might be interviews, but most certainly cameras. Confusing I know, but that's the way gossip works, even among adults.

"Wasn't that simply fetching?!" Daisy exclaims clapping her hands together. Capitol accents are so strange, what does fetching have to do with anything? Hmm, you know what. Not only does she look like a bumble bee… she could also be a lemon cake! Lemon cake sounds delicious right now.

I shake my head slightly, breaking my hunger induced trance. Had I really missed the whole video? Had I really thought Daisy looked like a lemon cake? I need something to eat soon.

"NOW, Ladies first!" Daisy trilled, skipping over to the giant glass container that had hundreds and hundreds of little slips of paper flying around inside- it looked like a miniature model of a tornado. She stuck her hand into a valve covered opening and snatched one of the papers out of thin air. "And our female tribute is….. Talia"

Who the hell is Tal-ee-uh? I don't remember one… maybe she's from the poorer-

"Thomas!"

Shit.

Panic floods through me. No, this can't be happening. I can't have been picked! I've never taken out tesserae, heck I don't even need to think about it. How could I have been picked? What about my family? What about my grades? What about my Laila?... My heart clenched. No, I can't leave my Laila. Not now! She needs me. I feel like I'm about to start hyperventilating, but luckily I have control of it for the most part. Maybe someone will volunteer for me.

10 seconds pass. 20. 30. A full minute has passed and no one made a move to volunteer. Some career district this is.

"Talia? Talia where are you honey?" Daisy calls out to the crowd, continually pronouncing my name wrong. She thinks sugar coating her words is going to work? Think again.

I realize something then. No one knows who I am. Everybody is looking around the square, searching for the female tribute of District 1. Searching for me. A name they don't recognize because of my absence to the Academy. Maybe I can just stay quiet, fade into the back ground, and they'll have to choose ano-

"There she is!" an annoyingly familiar voice shouted. I'd know that voice anywhere. Emilia. Emilia Bowenhart. She attends the Academy too, and she's always hated my guts. Going out of her way to make my life a living hell. Low and behold the demon herself, standing in the middle of the aisle way beside her group of seventeen year old followers. A yellow dress flows with her body, matching her golden locks tumbling down her back; she points a pale manicured finger in my direction.

Peacekeepers approach me but I wave them off walking myself to the middle of the aisle as well. My glaring eyes never leaving Emilia's deep blue orbs. As I make my way to the stage I take one last look at her full pink lips forming an evil smirk around her perfect white teeth as she sentences me to my death. But I'll show her. I'll show them all. I'll show them that brains win over brawn every time. And I'll win for my Laila, I will never leave her.

"The name's Tall-yah."

* * *

**_D1- Vincent "Vince" Tomahawk, 17_**

"VINCE VINCE VINCE VINCE!" a high pitched voice yells into my ear over and over again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I yell shooting up in my bed, only to come face to face Drew. I jump back startled, only to land on something hard and defiantly not my bed

Andrew looked at me with this weird face and wide eyes before suddenly saying, "It's Reeeaaapping day!" in a 'ghosty' voice and wiggling his arms around all weird like.

"Yea so would you mind getting your fat ass off of me!" a slightly higher pitched voice shrieked.

"Gah, so pushy," I groan before lazily rolling off the uncomfortable girl. I rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times before at the red headed Slade twins before me. They're both dressed up- somewhat- in matching outfits. Drew sports a mint button down shirt and white trousers, while Evia wears a mint green dress with a large white bow tied around her middle a white head band holding back her short straight hair- strange to see a red head with straight hair, but then again Anevia's never been normal. "Why are you all so dressed up? I mean since when does that one wear dresses?" I question, pointing at my normally tomboyish Fan Girl. "OW!" I rubbed my arm when said Fan Girl punched. Bitch, and I thought she loved me.

"I like said, it's Reeeaaapping da-" I put my hand over Drew's mouth before he could finish. "Yea, yea, yea… would you mind explaining the importance to me again?" I asked boredly, confused at their shocked faces.

"Reaping day," Evia started in a 'duh' voice.

"The day you've been stupidly training for, for over a year," Drew continued.

"You even went so far as to drag us into it."

They finished with a conjoined, "DUH!"

I blink, "Am I missing something?"

"IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES YOU IDIOT!" they yell making me flip off of the bed.

"I know that!" I laugh, looking up at their identical faces, "I was just playing with you all. You don't think I'm that stupid, do you?" I roll my eyes before standing up to start rummaging through my closet. "Besides it's not like I'm going to have to participate. Even if I am Reaped someone will just volunteer for me." It might sound cocky but it's true. Every time I've been picked to be in something that was remotely 'dangerous' I have at least ten people trying to volunteer for me because 'they couldn't stand the thought of me having to do something where I might injure myself.' I'm just glad our District wasn't part of the False Games a few years back. I don't know what I'd do if I knew I was the reason that one of them died.

Everyone treats me like I some kind of girl! Guys are always trying to 'protect' me, some have gone to the point as appointing themselves as my body guards, and a select few have gone as far as to ask me out! That didn't end well, because I. AM. NOT. GAY. It's a disgusting practice. A disgrace. They're abominations. Yet the girls are stupid enough to WANT me to go out with them. They call themselves my 'Fan Girls' and their leader is none other than my Anevia.

Once I've found what I'm going to wear, I rip off my nightshirt and the squeals begin. I don't know why Evia still freaks out, she's seen me naked plenty of times- yes naked, I sleep half naked just not the way most other people do. "Damnnit, Evia would you calm down! I'm just getting dressed!" I exclaim, turning around to face her over exaggerating self. Andrew takes one look at me and his cheeks turn redder than they had been before he turns his head towards the wall. What the hell? He's seen me naked before too and it's never bothered him before! What's wrong with them today? I rolled my eyes, dressing myself in some boxers, a pair of sweat pants, and one of Drew's old shirts that he left over during a sleep over- it was kind of big on me but then again everything's big on me.

"Well you ready?" I ask the two who'd finally decided to calm down and relax on my bed.

"Huh?" they ask in unison, identical heads tilting to the side.

After mentally face palming myself, I repeated myself. "Are you all ready to go to Reapings?"

"Oh, yea!" Evia smiled hopping up, pulling her brother along with her. She liked the Games, but wasn't exactly Hunger Games crazy like I was- I enrolled in the closest training center as soon as I got word that the Games had been reinstated. It's not like I'm one of the guys who plan on volunteering or anything like that, it just makes me feel more manly… more helpful. Or at least it would if they didn't try and treat me like a female there too! People are so annoying! I mean they thought I was a girl when I first applied, and that was embarrassing. "Wait. You're wearing that?"

She eyed me skeptically, looking appalled when I answered with a 'Yes.' Why shouldn't I? It's not like I'm going to be the one on TV. Sure you're supposedly, supposed to dress nicely but I see no point. I only need to dress up for important occasions, and this is not one of them.

"NO! What are you thinking? You can't wear that to Reapings! I mean it's not dressy or anything and it definitely doesn't make you look hot. Cute maybe- though you might wanna change your shirt since some of your Fan Boys might think you're dating Drew, and that won't be pretty. Remember what happened last time? But I mean come on I'm in a frickin' dress!"

"And you look lovely," I roll my eyes cutting off her rant. "I just see no reason to dress up for the Reapings it'd just be a waste of nice clothes."

"What waste? You have plenty," Andrew mumbles looking scornfully at my over flowing closet. Well dang does he hate my clothes that much? He doesn't have to burn a hole in them! For Peeta's sake they did nothing to him! If he wants to borrow them he's more than welcome, though they'll probably be a little tight… and short… He's still welcome though.

"And last time was just one big understanding! God, they over reacted!"

"You were hanging on to him for dear life like you'd die if he let you go! You were crying and shit and telling him to make them stop! What else were they gonna think?" Evia argued back, using her popularity 'logic'.

My breath hitched slightly, my breath being cut off, before I was able to regain control-thankfully before I had a panic attack. That wasn't the one I was talking about. I was talking about the other day when I was teasing him so he'd give me his food. Not That time. It happened a while ago like months ago. Evia doesn't know what happened. No one does; no one but Drew. Said Red Head met my panicked expression with one of understanding. It instantly calmed me down for some reason.

"They still over reacted. I'm a childhood friend of course I'm going to comfort him when he's upset! That's no reason to hunt me down!" Drew came to my rescue, saving me from having to try and answer his hyper twin while I was reliving the painful experience. "Besides… I'm not gay." His voice wavered a bit on that last note. He almost sounded… reluctant? Hesitant?

"Too bad, it'd be sooo much cooler to have a gay brother!" Evia pouted. Why they hell does she think this? That wouldn't be 'cool'! It'd be disgusting, horrid, an outrage to her family! They would be punished for his stupidity! The only reason they aren't punished because of Anevia's actions and beliefs is because she isn't actually committing the sin. I only put up with her ignorance because she's entertaining to be around.

"Yea, yea, yea. Can we go now?" I ask impatiently and walk towards the door. Haven't we been trying to leave for like twenty minutes now?

"Yes! Let's go!" Evia agrees happily.

I scowl as they take their places on either side of me. They're both taller than me Andrew by a good four inches and Anevia at about two; everyone's taller than me though, I'm only five foot five. Either way it's a little embarrassing to be this much shorter than a girl. Most people would disagree; they say it fits me perfectly because I just have some 'look'. Those are the ones that would try and argue that I have a girlie figure, to which I curse out because I am very toned due to my training, thank you very much. My hair isn't that long, it's just slightly messy and barely touches the nape of my neck- though I will admit that my bangs are fairly long and always ends up in my eyes.

"VINCE! Come over here and celebrate with us!" someone called once we reached the bottom of the steps. I looked over at my uncle, Maverick. He had this goofy smile on his face and was dressed fairly nicely in a button down and some denims.

"What's the occasion?" I smile slightly. Uncle M could almost always cheer me up no matter what the problem was. Sure we didn't always get along but he's the only family I have left.

"Me and Danaleis are getting married!" And just like that my smile dropped. "What's wrong Vincey?" His smile mimicked mine, worry filling his eyes. He hates seeing me upset. I on the other hand couldn't give half a flying fuck if he was happy or not. How could he be so cheerful?

"You're getting married?! You've only known her for two weeks! TWO FUCKING WEEKS! That's hardly enough time to decide that you want to get married to someone! You are such a fucking whore! How can you be so loose with who you go out with- this is your fourth girlfriend in the past month! How can you be so lenient with your 'love'?" I say the word mockingly, what the hell is love anyway? Nothing. Nothing, but stupid 'feelings' that only get you hurt in the long run. It can't help you, it can't save you. No matter how much you fucking 'love' somebody that can't stop a bullet from ripping a hole through your chest. How can you even tell if that 'love' is real? What if it's just wrong?

"Vee, Vee, Vee, calm down. We're just engaged, the wedding won't be for months." Maverick walked towards me slowly, kneeling before me to wrap me in a hug. "Don't you want me to be happy?" he whispered just as the slut of the hour appeared. Her busty body was covered by nothing more than one of Maverick's button downs that was much too large for her, a false look of concern etched in her features. If I had I knife I swear I'd peg that hoe right between her eyes.

"HAPPY?! Since when have you cared if I cared if you were 'happy'? You run around here every day without a care in the world doing things to satisfy your wants and desires! What about what I want?! How can you still be so fucking cheerful after everything that's happened?" I yell, shoving him away from me. A lump started to form in my throat and I could feel my eyes start to burn. I blink away my misty eyes. I'm not going to cry. Not now. Not in front of him.

"I'm sorry Vincey…" Maverick apologizes running a hand through his messy hair. "Well, what do you want? You've never asked for anything that I haven't given to you. So what do you want?"

"Nothing from you," I spat, backing away. I bump into someone who wraps their arm around me before leading me out the door. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to show weakness.

"Vince… You okay?" Drew asks in a soft voice after several moments. I look up at him through glassy eyes, taking in his troubled face. Shit. I didn't mean to upset them too.

"Just peachy," I grumble, yanking myself away from him before walking off. I need some alone time.

* * *

I stood alone in the 17 year old section. Well I would be alone if it weren't for the several guys trying to crowd around me. Thankfully Robin and Cyanide- my self-appointed body guards- were warding them off. If it were for those two I don't know what I'd do. I'd mostly calmed down, but I was still somewhat pissed so all of these guys asking me what was wrong wouldn't help at all. I didn't even have Drew here to talk to- him and Anevia were stuck in the 16 year old's sections. Sure I'd blown him off earlier but I'd just needed some time to think.

I ignored most of the speech being drabbled on by the overly bright escort on stage, only half listening once President Bloom's face appeared on the large screen. Finally it was time for the actual drawing. Daisy plucked a small floating piece of paper from a large glass tub and read out the name, "Talia Thomas!"

Who's that? I've never heard of her before, and that's strange because I know EVERYONE. Mummers flew around the male population of District 1, all concerning one thing. Who the heck is Talia Thomas? I find myself looking around the courtyard searching for the mystery girl. She never emerged. But strangely at the same time no one volunteered. I began to think perhaps this person didn't exist, or there was a screw up in the system, or maybe she simply pronounced the name wrong. But the only female Thomas I knew of was Kaitlin Thomas. How the heck do you get Talia out of Kaitlin?

After about a minute Daisy repeated herself. "Talia? Talia where are you honey?"

"Vincent you know who this Talia chick is?" Robin looked down at me with curious eyes.

"No idea, I'd say they need to go ahead and choose a new-"

"Hey look, what's she doing?" Cy said suddenly, interrupting me.

"Who?"

"Umm, that chick… Emilia… umm Emilia Bowenhart. The one who goes to that fancy boarding school."

"What is she doing? Is she volunteering?" I ask standing on my tippy toes trying to get a look at whatever they were talking about, but unfortunately I couldn't see over everyone's big ass heaAAAAAAAAAHHH! "SHIT! Cy put me down!" I hissed, thrashing against him as he sat me on his shoulder.

"Stop it Vince you're causing a scene!" the dirty blonde reprimanded me amusedly.

"You're causing a scene by putting me up here!" I hissed again, wrapping an arm around his neck and another around his arm supporting me. Shit, this dude was tall! Like six fricking feet tall! Oh, god I hate heights. I think I'm going to be air sick! Can you get air sick? And if you can, can you get it from being six feet off the ground?! I don't care cause that's exactly what's about to happen! I could feel some other guys starting to glare at Cyanide because of his closeness, I honestly didn't care at the moment all I cared about was getting down!

"Stop shaking Vince! Stop focusing on the height and just try and see what she's doing!" Cy huffed, "I'm trying to do you a favor."

Yea some favor, forcing me to being six feet higher off the ground than necessary! There is a reason I'm short! I sighed, taking his advice knowing he wouldn't put me down until I'd seen whatever the heck he was talking about. I hesitantly lifted my eyes and saw what he meant. A tall blonde in a yellow dress was standing in the middle of the aisle scrutinizing the 16 year old section. What the hell is she doing?

"It looks like she's… looking for someone…" I told Robin and Cy in a quivering voice.

"There she is!" Emilia shouted pointing into the sixteen year old section. Evia's eyes went wide horror; she was standing right in the area where the blonde was pointing. She couldn't have been pointing at Anevia though, everyone knows her so it wouldn't make any sense to try and accuse her. My allegation was proven correct when a short black headed girl marched her way to the aisle as Peace Keepers approached her. Her eyes stayed locked on Emilia the whole time she walked up to the stage.

The girl, Talia, wore a school uniform with an emblem on the blazer I didn't recognize-maybe she goes to that boarding school too. She tore her gaze from her tormentor and looked straight into the camera. "The name's Tall-yah," she says with a flash of determination. I can tell she's scared, but she hides it well. Maybe she won't do that bad in the games. Maybe I'll route for her.

"Oh, forgive me dear. I have a hard time at pronouncing names," Daisy smiled a little too sweetly at the School Girl. "Now on to the boys!" Our yellow escort exclaimed before repeating the process of choosing out a name from a different tube. "Vincent Tomahawk!"

And that's when the entire teenage population went up in rage.

* * *

**_D1- Talia, 16_**

Mother was trying her hardest not to cry, but I don't know if it was to show me that she could be strong or just not to mess up her makeup. Either way she was failing.

"Mommy… Mommy, please don't cry," I beg grabbing hold of her hands. She was kneeling in front of me, not caring that she was messing up her dress by doing so.

She looked up at me with misty eyes, a weak smile playing on her lips. "That's the first time you've called me mommy since you were ten," she choked. I sat there looking at her dumbfounded. She remembers that? "I know that I haven't been the best mother in the world but I've tried my best. Everything that I've done for you… to you was so that you'd grow up to be a beautiful and wonderful young lady. And I can't believe this is happening but, this is NOT a death sentence. You're smart, cunning, beautiful, and talented… and… and… and… I know you can win this. You can come back… p-please come back." She was full on crying now, so I did the only thing I could. I wrapped my arms around her and we held each other until the Peace Keeper knocked on the signaling our time was up.

"I promise. I'll come home Mama," I whispered just as she was taken out of the room by Peace Keepers. Well isn't this great?

I bring my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them providing my own source of comfort. A sparkle caught my eye and I gasped as I looked down. Laila's bracelet. I completely forgot I was wearing it. I rub the simple gold thread with my thumb. I hope I don't worry her too much, the last thing she needs is more stress right now.

My head shoots up as the door to my room is opened. A Peace Keeper enters holding a slick black remote. Well so much for privacy. I stay silent as he enters the room and hits a button on the remote making a screen in the wall appear. "Your father requested a special video feed for you." Oh yes my loving father, the one who couldn't even come to say good bye to his only child. I know he has to work and all but I thought he'd at least come wish me luck. I haven't seen him all day.

Without another word the Peace Keeper exits, leaving me alone with a loading screen and a simple remote. After a few seconds a person appears. I gasp. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, adorable little button nose. It's my Laila. My beautiful Laila.

"Laila!" I shout, absolutely surprised. Why is Laila on the screen? I thought the Peace Keeper said this was a video feed from my father. "Wait… how am I talking to you?"

"I don't know… I was getting ready for Reapings when Daddy told me I had a video call in the foyer, so here I am." She shrugged, seemingly not interested as if she got video calls all of the time. Then again she was the mayor's daughter, maybe she did. "But what's going on Talli?" Her pale face filled with worry. I could tell that she brought a hand down to her stomach though I couldn't see past her shoulders; it's something that she's recently started. I ran a hand through my hair. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, but better now than later right?

I took a deep breath, pondering how I was going to tell her. "I was reaped for the Hunger Games." Well there's always that blunt way.

"What?" She deadpanned.

"Laila, I'm sorry. You know if I had any other choice I wouldn't do this. But it isn't exactly my choice…"

"So no one volunteered for you? So you're just gonna leave me like that?!" Tears began to spring to her eyes.

"Laila, it's not my choice. If it were up to me there would be no Games. It's not though. But don't worry about me, I'm gonna win. I know it."

"How can you be so sure? What if… What if something happens?!" She cried.

"Laila, calm down. Worrying isn't going to help any don't stress yourself out." I tried to sooth her to no avail.

"Lai? Lai honey, what's wrong?" A male voice asks in the background. Laila only sniffs in response before being joined by another person on the couch.

"Laila… who is that?" I'm answered by the screen zooming out so that I have full view of the small couch. I scowl at the sight. Laila was cuddled up against some guy with dark brown hair and olive toned skin. He was dressed in nothing but a wife beater and a pair of dress pants. They stay that way, him stroking her head and mumbling something to her, until she'd calmed down. He told mumbled one last thing before kissing her on her forehead and walking away.

My jaw clenched as my girlfriend turned back to the screen with a guilty look on her face. "I thought you told them?" I hissed.

"I was going to but-" she cried, panicked, before I cut her off.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" I spoke more softly this time.

"No, but-"

"Then why haven't you told them? I thought you were gonna cut the whole thing off with David? I thought you wanted us to be able to be free even when we're at home. I thought you loved me." My voice waivered slightly at the end but I managed not crack.

"Talia… You know I love you, I really do, but I don't think I can come out. Not here at least. Maybe if it was somewhere else, but it's not. I'm with you freely at school and that's all I can ask for right now. It's not safe. As for David, well he's the father of my child," she spoke softly, bringing her hand to her swollen belly at the end. It was the only way you could tell that she was pregnant. Her round eight month old belly was the only physical sign of her pregnancy. And it seems like she's grown even since the last time I saw her, three days ago.

"So you're willing to live a lie just because he got you pregnant?"

"It's not just that Talli, it's not safe."

"What do you mean 'it's not safe?'"

She looked around hesitantly before leaning in close to the camera, "When I got here I saw a boy being beaten. When I asked one of my escorts why they told me, 'because he's a filthy fag.' That was more than enough to make me never even want to think of speaking about the topic while I'm here."

My eyes widened, was her District that closed minded? "What about your father?"

"He's the worst."

My heart clenched once more. How could such a wonderful person like Laila have grown up in a place like that?

"Hey Talli?"

"Yea?"

"I have to go… David wants to take me to get something to eat before Reapings." My eye twitched. I can't stand that name, David Willowbrook. He's half the reason we're in this mess.

"Okay…" I say, reluctant to let her go. "Hey Laila?"

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful," I compliment, noting her pale lavender dress. It's tied below the breast and the rest flowing down to around her knees.

"Thank you," she blushes softly, looking down at the fabric.

"Hey Laila?"

"Yes…"

"Te amo." I tell her in Spanish, it's one of my favorite old languages that I learned at the Academy.

She looked up at the screen, her eyes boring into mine intently. It seemed like minutes past before she answered quietly, "I love you more."

The screen went blank.

"Warum ist das Leben so ungerecht?"

* * *

**_D1- Vincent, 17_**

"Why did you do it?" Uncle M asks for the fifth time, still pacing back and forth across the room.

"What do you mean?" I ask in an innocent voice, though I know exactly what he means. Why did I volunteer when I had at least twenty volunteers in the 17 year old section alone? To be honest, I don't know. I was mad. I was mad at Uncle M for proposing to that skank. I was mad at Evia for trying to get me to go out with Robin. I was mad at Drew for acting so weird this morning. I was mad at everyone for treating me like a fucking girl! I guess that's why I did it. It was a rash impulsive decision, but I don't regret a bit of it. This was my chance to show them that I wasn't the weak pathetic little girl they all see me for.

"You know exactly what I mean Vincent!" I jumped slightly, backing away. Uncle never gets angry, and he never calls me Vincent. But now his face was red with anger and his eyes were brimming with… sorrow? "Why would you revolunteer for yourself? You didn't have to go into the games! You were just being stupid!"

I flinched away once more. His words stung, but at the same time they didn't. He never wanted me to go into the games or have anything to do with them. He never wanted to prove myself to everyone. I think he'd prefer if I was gay! Like his brother. Like my father. My mom told me to watch out for him before they took her away, and I listened. "Get out."

Maverick's face softened. "What did you say?"

"I said get out! If you're not going to be happy for me then just leave!" I shout pointing a finger towards the exit.

"You want me to be happy for you? Happy that my last living relative is going to die in those senseless killing games! I don't know if you know this or not, but that's nothing to be happy about."

His words shocked me. Did he really not believe I had what it takes to win this? I knew he didn't want me in the games but I thought he'd at least have some faith in me. "You're wrong."

"Wha-"

"I'm going to win and prove you wrong. You might not have what it takes but I'm not you. And when I come back with piles of money I hope that your next hoe will be able to support you. Now get the fuck out of my sight." I turn around to face the wall, ignoring him entirely. I hear the door open and close but I'm still not alone. Someone else came into the room.

"Another fight with Maverick?" Drew's soft voice floats through the room. I nod slowly before turning around to be engulfed in a group hug.

"You wanna talk about it?" Evia asks, when they pull away from me.

I shake my head. "No, and just don't try and guilt me because I volunteered when I didn't have to."

She chuckled softly, "Yea just be glad Robin and Cy aren't here they'd be giving you hell for it."

"Yea I know," I frown slightly, thinking of my other two friends. I know they try to mean well but it really just pisses me off. "Hey what's up with Drew?" I ask noticing that he'd drifted away from us.

"I don't know mayb-"

"Vince I have something I need to tell you," Drew said suddenly. And maybe that's it.

"What is it?"

"You have to promise that you won't hate me." He stepped in front of Evia and looked down at me. He's eyes were filled with desperation, determination, and something else I couldn't place.

"Why would I-"

"Just do it."

"Ok, I promise…" I say hesitantly. What could he have done that was bad enough that he'd think that I'd hate him? Knowing him it's probably something stupid like he dropped one of my text books in a puddle again. Okay, so I was a little mad about that but I obviously didn't hate him.

"Okay," he took in a deeper breath. "I'm really, really sorry I tried to stop, but I couldn't. It just wouldn't go away. And it seemed like it was just getting stronger recently and I know that's probably bad considering the circumstances. But it's just been going on for a while and I wasn't going to tell you. Well at least not now, but after that stupid stunt you pulled I just feel like I need to get it off my chest. Now or never, you know?"

"Andrew D'Louis Slade, what the hell are you rambling on about?"

Drew leaned down so that we were eye to eye and a little too close for comfort. His gaze flickered down to my lips then back up to my eyes, there was that emotion again, the one I couldn't place. He raised a hand to tuck my curly black bangs behind my ear, caressing my cheek afterwards. He leaned in closer to the point where I could feel his breath on my lips. Before I could question his motives, his lips were on mine.

* * *

Translation (Spanish - English):

Te amo – I love you

Translation (German - English):

Warum ist das Leben so ungerecht? - Why is life so unfair?

* * *

**Aoi, that was a lot longer than I meant it to be… can you believe I actually that I cut out some of the parts that I was gonna have in here? I need to learn how to write less… Anyways tell me what you think of these two characters! And of the Reapings, should I write less? Did I start to bore you all? Or did you like them exactly how they were?**

**Oh and if you submitted a tribute, if you could tell me how you want your Good byes to be like, then I might be able to get these out a little quicker. If you don't want to that's fine but then that leaves me to have to come up with them and so it might not be what you had in mind *shrugs*. If you chose to, I hope that this gave you a little insight on how I'm going to be writing this. This is my world of post-Panem so I can make it how I want it to be (hence the raffling tube, sea shell camera, and video call during Goodbyes). I'm telling you now that almost none of the Reapings will be written the same, and some tributes will have small train ride scenes if I feel like I need to give more info on their character. If you just came for brutal killings you came to the wrong place :P well… maybe not entirely, but this story will have some back ground.**

**The tribute forms are still open! So you have a final chance to enter your tributes into this very twisted game… I need Blood Baths :3… but if you have a different character feel free to enter them too. And I'm going to stop talking now! XD XD XD I'm going to work on shorter Author's Notes too…**

**~Kisses from Angelz**

**R&R**


	5. District 3 Reapings

**~The Terrorist Agent and the Dark-sweetness~**

**D3- Amnesia Sentinium, 17**

BANG BANG BANG! That was the only sound that could be heard throughout the steel building. My chest heaved as I pressed my back against the cool wall. I couldn't let him find me. If he finds me I'm dead.

More loud bangs can be heard, but I'm not sure if he's just beating on the wall or if he's brought his knives, again. I waited for the insane thumping to stop and listening for the sound of thunderous footsteps receding before even daring to move. I looked to my left making sure no one was coming down the dark corridor, though I wouldn't be able to know for sure- there's a turn somewhere in that darkness. Once I was sure I wasn't being followed I eased my way to the corner on my right. I hadn't heard any footsteps come this way so he must have already been on the other side of the building. From what I could see no one was on the other side, but I knew better than to let my guard down. I crept around the corner, relieved once I saw that hall was vacant, as the first. The strangest feeling of being watched flowed over me. I slowly turned around, coming face to blade with his throwing knife.

A sadistic smirk grew on his face as he held the tip to my throat. "Rule number1. Never let your guard down." Xxai's blue eye shone with amusement. I can't believe he's enjoying this that much.

"Rule number2. Never underestimate a girl," I copied his smirk. A confused look cross his face before I attacked. I grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm to the point where he dropped the knife and to his knees. I pinned him down with my knee, picking up the discarded knife before holding it on the side of his throat.

"Ha! You think I'm scared of you!" He spat, yelping at the end when I yanked his hair.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," I mused, twirling the knife around my fingers accidently cutting a piece of Xxai's hair. "Whoops…" I said with wide eyes. Now he really might kill me.

"Whoops? What do you mean Wh-"

"Rule number3. Never forget about allies." A deep voice said from behind. I turned around for the millionth time today and was met with two swords crossed at my throat.

"Shit." Just when I thought this training would be easy.

"Think fast and fight," Alek told me, sweeping his brown hair out of his face before dropping one of the swords in front of me.

Wasting no time, I obeyed, picking up the long blade. As soon as I was up Alek's blade came down at me. I quickly held up my own sword and held my ground as the metals clashed. The battle began, he was strong and accurate, but I was faster, more agile, and better with a blade. I didn't simply swing my blade at him, I dodged using the edge to block, throw his off balance, and, when it was appropriate, attack. He looked ridiculously calm, hardly losing any breath. I, on the other hand, was running out of stamina- slowly but surely. There was no way I'd let him beat me though. His tactic worked for someone of his size, but he was leaving himself open in places. During his last blow his feet had turned themselves at an odd angle, he hadn't corrected them so if enough force is exerted on him, he should fall. The next time he raised his sword I took my shot. I raised my own weapon up to prevent him from bringing the sharp edge down and heaved myself at him.

He stumbled backwards, dropping his rapier but was somehow able to gain his balance. It didn't matter. He'd dropped his weapon. It was over. Alek stared me down, trying to catch his breath as he used his own knee for support.

"Now this would be the part where I tackle you, but considering we have more things to do before Reapings I'll go against it." Xxai's announced with his normal arrogance. I rolled my eyes. One day someone's going to take that attitude and shove it up his ass. He just better hope I'm not the one to do it. "Let's go ladies! Chop chop! Time's wasting and we need to get Ms. Sentinium ready for her big day," the black head added when he saw we hadn't moved from our spots, making sure to wink at the end for show.

I rolled my eyes again pushing past him to start towards the exit. The computer changes the maze everyday so it might take a minute to find it, but with simple deduction of reason and common sense it'll be a snap. I heard to pairs of footsteps following behind me, one faster than the other so I could only guess Xxai was trying to catch up with me. I was right.

"Now let's talk about where you went wrong." Most of the boy's attitude was gone, but he just always has to have that little edge that will drive you insane if you don't ignore it.

I cocked an eyebrow, challenging him to dare say I didn't beat them fair and square. "And where might that be?" My eyes widened slightly when he pulled out a small canister from his fanny pack. Suddenly I was very thirsty. It was just one of those things were you didn't realize it until someone flaunted it in your face. I stuck out my hand, silently requesting for him to give me the tin. He shook his head. What?

"In the games you may or may not have water every time you want it so you'll have to get used to going without it. Especially after a fight," Xxai explained, taking a sip just to spite me. He watched me out of the corner of my eye probably thinking he knew what I was thinking. He might, then again he might not we'll just have to see now won't we. The next time he blinked, I launched myself in front of him reaching for the flask. Just as expected he anticipated my move and moved his hand from my reach. "Really Amnesia? Losing your touUUUUUCCHHHH!" What he didn't anticipate was me pushing his arm so that he lost grip of the metal canister, causing water to splash on his head.

With a satisfied smirk I picked up the container from the ground and emptied it of its contents as Xxai just looked at me with a mixture of emotions in his blue eyes. "Still losing my touch pretty boy?"

"Whatever," he scowled snatching his flask back from me, glaring once he realized it was empty. Instead of initiating another argument he switched back to what we were originally talking about. "Now, as I was saying, before I was so RUDELY interrupted." I rolled my eyes, is he really trying to call me rude? "You screwed up back there. If you did something that stupid in the arena you'd mostly be killed fairly quickly. Had I not paused you wouldn't have had the time to catch my wrist, it would've been straight to the blow. No one's going to go easy on you in there, its kill or be killed. You HAVE to keep your eyes open and always be on alert. Keep your guard up at all times and don't even fully trust your allies."

"I think I'll be just fine. You're forgetting that Careers are the only ones who could catch me in that position and we all know Careers like to make long dramatic speeches before they make a kill." The footsteps stopped behind us, though we had finally made it out of the maze. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath. How could I have been so insensitive?

"Oh great, you've done it now," Xxai mumbled back to me as we both turned around. Alek was visibly shaking. His jaw clenched and hands balled into fists, I couldn't tell if he was about to rage or break down crying.

I walked towards him slowly, just in case he lashed out at me. "I'm sorry Alek, I didn't mean too…" I spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's my fault," He muttered, barely audible.

"No, no it's not you couldn't have-"

"Yes it is!" He shouted making me retract slightly. "I could've stopped him from volunteering me!" He turned and punched the wall.

I waited until he calmed down a little before responding, "Come on; let's get you patched up. That looks pretty bad." I motioned toward his red, throbbing hand- next time he should really think before punching a metal wall. Without waiting for him to respond, I grabbed his non-injured hand and led him to our seats in front of my baby- my computer. It was a state of the art, fresh off the assembly line X50-3.0, a birthday gift from Him. My step father Antarque. He thinks he's the most important person ever just because he's the head of one of the largest electric companies in the District, which is the only reason why Yenovia, my mother, married him. They're both greedy, selfish people who only want what they and have no problem stepping on others to get that. The only difference between them is that Yenovia refuses to work for her luxuries.

"Did someone order a first aid kit?" Xxai butted in out of nowhere with his signature smirk on display.

"No, but thank you for being so wonderful and able to read my mind when I'm thinking nothing of you," I replied, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Anytime Captain!" He saluted; dropping the little tin box on my lap, before going to do whatever it is Xxai does when he's not bugging me- which apparently includes going to the grappling pad by himself.

I rolled my eyes, he is so strange. Taking out a bandage and some antiseptic I started working on Alek's hand. "This might hurt a little, ok?" He said nothing, instead choosing to look over at the grappling pad where Xxai had dragged a dummy to the middle and was now attacking it ruthlessly. I knew he wasn't watching Xxai though, he was lost in thought.

Alek used to have a brother, his twin, Antonie. When we were all thirteen- we being me, Alek, Antonie, and Xxai- the 'Games' were brought back. It was just how it was in the old days, before the rebellion, before Bloom, before Peeta and Katniss. The escort walked up on stage and talked about the Hunger Games and shit before drawing names. But something wasn't right. For one the escort wasn't very capital-ish; he didn't have an accent, he wasn't overly peppy-though he tried to act like he was- and his outfit was dull in comparison to what I was accustomed to seeing. Then there was no video. I'd never seen it myself but I'd heard that there used to be a video that all the districts would watch on Reaping day. Another thing that made me nervous was the fact that they asked for double the amount of tributes than they normally would- four from each district instead of two- and it wasn't even a Quarter Quell.

Then the names were called. Two girls went up that I didn't really know, though I'd seen them around school. Sobs broke out in the crowd so I had to guess they were either very popular or had large families. Next up was a boy; I used to play sports with him after his older brother became somewhat a role model to me, because of an incident at his little sister's birthday. His name was Drew or Reuben or something, I can't quite remember because everything was just kind of hazed over, like it wasn't real. I had already been on the verge of tears once- when what's-his-face was reaped- but then the next name was announced. Alek. I made a choked sound desperately trying not to breakdown at the thought of losing one of my best friends. No one was there to comfort me though, I was all alone in the girls' section forced to watch helplessly as the scene unfolded before me. Contrary to my panicked state Alek was frighteningly calm about the entire situation. Just as he began to push his way through the crowd, a volunteer decided to make themself present. It was none other than Antonie.

I thought Alek was going lash out, yell or scream that he was going to be the one going into that death zone. But no. He stood in the middle of the aisle way as his brother was escorted to stage. His lip trembled slightly but his eyes locked on to nothing in particular. It was just a matter of time.

As soon as we ran in to Antonie's holding room in the Justice Building Alek went off. He cried and screamed, demanding to know why Antonie volunteered for him- he'd even began to hit him at one point. Antonie just stood there deadly calm, as he waited for his brother to stop before embracing him in a hug. It was so strange to see them switch places, most of the time it'd be Alek with the cool calm composure rolling his eyes when Antonie did something crazy and out there. Even as he told us he'd be fine, that he was smarter than the careers and would be able to win, there was something off about Antonie's tone. He was normally so optimistic and cheery, but now his words held some doubt. He was scared, you could see it in his eyes, he didn't fully believe the words he was saying but he was trying to keep calm for all of us.

Antonie gave us each a present. Just in case, he told us. He gave Xxai a beautifully handcrafted knife with engravings, Alek locket that matched his own, and me a pair of sparkling emerald tear-shaped earrings. I have no idea where he got the money for these things, nor did I ask. I knew he was trying to tell us something. I almost told him something myself, but I held it in. It wasn't that important and it'd just be out of place to say something like that at the time. Alek was losing his brother, the most important thing in his life; I couldn't take away from their final moments together. So I just stood back with Xxai and cried, letting Antonie be the strong one for once.

He watched as the Peace Keepers escorted us out of the room. We watched as he boarded the train, as it took off in the wrong direction. We watched as he looked absolutely ridiculous riding a horse in the middle of nowhere along with 23 others. We watched as he was interviewed on a bejeweled stage, wearing a simple suit and tie. We watched as he was dumped in the middle of a forest. We watched as he was killed, by his ally, by a career. She had us all fooled, be acted like she separated herself from the careers because she didn't like what they stood for. She masqueraded like she was sweet and innocent. She made it to the final two, killed her opponent… and then she dropped dead. We knew something was wrong far too late.

Those were not the Hunger Games. It was an adaptation of them, created by sick people. Rebels on the wrong side. They were led by President Reynard- Bloom's predecessor. The released story was that the crazy bitch was mad at Bloom for taking her job so she tried to restart the Hunger Games as a ploy to rebel against the Capital. There are a few problems with that accusation though. There is no way the Capital couldn't have known what was going on. Reynard had jacked the airways, but that's only because she knew the passwords, she could've easily been taken offline. She stole six trains- one for each of the districts who were forced to participate- but they could've easily stopped the rail ways. But the most convincing part was the fact that she had Peace Keepers working for her and she wasn't killed for what she did. The Peace Keepers under her control were all District 2 trained, all loyal to the Capital, all only obeying what the Capital told them to do. All 62 were interviewed, all gave the same story, 'Headquarters told me to.' The Capital's excuse for not killing her was simple, 'she deserves worse punishment than death.'

To anyone else it would've seemed Reynard was just crazy and smart enough to temporarily take control, but I knew better. I didn't just jump right into my allegation, I had facts. Illegally obtained facts, but facts none the less. I was able to hack the Capital's primary information- nothing big but at the time I was still learning- and found that in that past month, nothing had been stolen, nothing had been crashed, the Peace Keepers HQ had not been over thrown, and six trains, 22 cameras, and an entire crew had been rented out to one Hephilia Reynard.

From that day on I promised I'd get revenge, for Antonie, for the 23 others that were killed in the False Games, and those that were affected by their deaths. I swore off all loyalty to the Capital, Peacekeepers, and anything of that nature. Why should I respect authority if authority doesn't respect me? Once I was sure what I wanted to do I told the boys and of course they agreed right away. We formed an anti-Capital group, you could call us rebels or even activists but the best word for it would probably be terrorists. We've been hacking the Capital's main frames, security and surveillance systems for quite some time now- when we're not working at the Plants. There are other little terrorist groups in other Districts also, we keep in contact using specialized codes so that if there is a possibility of a message being intercepted it'll be illegible to the reader- unfortunately we've never been able to make contact with anyone in District 13, but I've heard rumors that there's some kind of group there, not exactly terrorists but rebels work just as well. We have been the cause of several mishaps and incidents in the Capital and Career districts over the years, but this will be our biggest mission yet. I'm going into the Hunger Games.

The plan is simple: enter the games, kill as many careers as possible, and gather the rest of the tributes to rebel against the capitol. There are supposed to be some inside forces to help me, though I'm not sure if they will be in the Games as tributes or working behind the scenes. Either way I should have some back up. Well that's the plan, anyways.

* * *

"Ok, it's the count down before the bloodbath. The tribute next to you has just committed a suicide by stepping of the plate. What do you do?" Xxai quizzed me.

"That has got to be the stupidest question you've asked so far," I rolled my eyes bumping him over with my hip when he nearly pushed me into this old lady carrying a basket of laundry.

"Just answer it!" he stopped walking, tapping his foot impatiently as Alek helped the old lady with her basket.

"FINE!" I groaned, getting a strange look from the lady. What you have a problem with it lady? Yes, I'm training to go into the Hunger Games, you don't know me! It wasn't a complete lie, most people only know me because of my 'parents' but they've never taken the time to get to know me. They just make assumptions because I'm different from my family and only hang out with guys. I don't mind though, I couldn't imagine having to act like some of the girls in my district. "Step as far away from the explosion as I can without stepping off the edge of my plate. Then once the gong goes off follow through with the plan."

"Excellent," Xxai grinned his signature grin. "You're going to do great! If only Alek would quit stalling so that we can actually get to the Reapings."

"Give him a break; he's just trying to be polite. Unlike some people I know," I shook my head at his impatience. "If you're that excited why don't you just go ahead?" I had kind of expected him to say no he'd stay, but of course I was wrong. He took off down the street before I could even finish. I sighed, leaning against the wall. You'd think he was the one who was supposed to be volunteering, it's not even like we were that far away from the Justice Building- I could see it from here.

At a few minutes I was starting to get impatient myself, what the heck was taking him so long? Oh well, he can catch up with me there. I would've never expected him to be one to chicken out of this. I started towards the Justice Building, when something tugged on my arm. I turned around and slammed the person against the wall. "Wrong move, dude," I hissed… coming face to face with vibrant emerald eyes. "An-Alek?..." I say slightly confused, slowly letting him out of the lock I had on him against the wall. "What the heck are you doing?" He of all people should know better than to sneak up on me.

"Sorry…" he apologized sheepishly, "I didn't me to startle you. I just needed to talk to you." I scoffed at that- he knew how I was- but motioned for him to continue anyways. "Nene… you don't have to do this. You don't have to volunteer. There are other ways we can do this."

I looked at him with wide eyes. I hadn't been called Nene since before Antonie left… it just kind of… died with him. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that you don't think that I'll be able to do this?"

"NO! It's not that! You know I'd never think that! You're one of the strongest people I know, it's just… what if you mess up? Sure you have a plan, but things can happen in the Games! Things can change. You don't even know what the arena is going to be like, and what about the twist? What if you're paired up with a career? Are you really going to be able to kill them? Do you know how much hate you'll get if they weren't the one who started it?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He didn't think that I could make it? That the games would change me? I really thought he had more faith in me than that.

"Welll fine then, if you don't believe in me then just leave. You obviously don't care about the cause. We are doing this for Antonie after all." I spat. Alek looked like someone had slapped him in the face. I thought nothing of it as I started walking away. Once again I found a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Please don't volunteer Nene." I didn't turn around, but I could hear the desperation in his voice. Why is he so against me going into the Games? I'm doing this for Antonie.

Without looking back I started walking, leaving his rambling nonsense behind. "I'll see you later, IF you stop being so stupid."

"Stupid? You are TRYING to go into a 'game' where you could be killed and I'M the stupid one?" I kept walking ignoring his poor slurs of attempt. "Even Xxai doesn't want you to go! He's just trying to be supportive because you want to do it so badly, and you know how he is!" He's not gonna change my mind. "What if me or Xxai volunteered? Then what? You wouldn't want one of us to risk our lives in that arena!" I faltered, and shook my head. They wouldn't do that. They're not ready. With that I continue to the square leaving Alek gapping in the dust.

The process of checking in was fairly quick, though I may or may not have intimidated a few people in my black t-shirt and cargo pants. Before I knew it our overly pink escort was announcing that she'd be announcing the girls first. What sense does that make? But you know what, it doesn't matter. This is my time to shine.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout in the sea of silence. In one consecutive motion it seems like the entire District turns to face me. That's fine they're not looking at the next victor, they're looking at the next hero.

* * *

**D3- Issac Hopshire, 15**

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" I ask the black haired boy next to me. He was gazing into the flickering flame hopping up from his lighter, Pyra.

"Are you sure you should be eating that?" Devereux replied momentarily taking his eyes off the forbidden object to motion towards my bag of candy.

"You know I have a sweet tooth, besides it's not like I get _that_ hyper…" I trail off earning a snort from both De and John Abril. I tear my gaze away from the Pyromaniac to look at my only other friend. "Well no one was talking to you now where they Mr. John Abril?"

"HA! That cupcake still bothering you Issy?" De asked skeptically not fully acknowledging me. The boy was so absorbed in his flame it was scary. When I turned back to me his hand was hovering dangerously close to the fire.

"HEY! No burning! If they see that you somehow got ahold of fire again they won't let you out of the House anymore. Remember what happened last time?" I reprimanded the eleven year old, causing him to sigh and for once shut Pyra's cap.

"You act like they know I'm out anyways," He turned towards me revealing his rolling green eyes. I extended a hand requesting for him to hand over the lighter. He's not allowed to have anything that can cause a flame or spark at the House so I hold on to Pyra for him until we're alone. He reluctantly handed over Pyra, but I ended up having to pry to the lighter from his grip- he hates having to give it up.

Devereux lives in a Group Home, they try to call it that but I know it's a Crazy House- I just don't tell De that. He suffers from a severe case of Pyromania. He was actually controlling it fairly well until about a year ago when he, his twin sister, Candescent, me and my sister, Isaabell, were being babysat by my older brother, Iggy. I don't remember exactly what happened since Iggy was trying to break up a fight between me and Isaabell about whether or not Mr. John Abril is real- he is by the way- but apparently De got ahold of his dad's lighter, and the drapes. Lucky no one was severely injured since Iggy was able to get us all out in time but then De and Candescent's parents got all mad and worried which ended De in the Crazy House.

_'Yet you still allow him to be around you with a lighter. Excellent choice Issac._' Mr. John Abril butted in.

"You act like I don't watch him when I give it to him!" I defended myself to the cupcake. Yes, cupcake. He has a human form too, and though he still looks similar to a cupcake in that form I prefer in cupcake form. What can I say? I have a **huge **sweet tooth. He's a HUMONGOUS cupcake with pink icing and rainbow crystal sprinkles and a blue cupcake holder. I don't know what flavor he his but based on his human form I'm going to go with chocolate. Mmmm, chocolate. I really want to taste him sometimes, but it's not appropriate to eat friends. Did you hear the scarcasm?

_'Well I'd prefer if you kept it that way!' _John Abril shouted at me, floating a few paces backwards.

"You just say that because you wanna keep your deliciousness to yourself!" I pout crossing my arms.

"Huh?" De interjects confused. I tilt my head to the left slightly, motioning towards the selfish cupcake. Some friend he is. "Oh yea, the cupcake…" He trails off leaving it silent for a bit, none of us saying anything.

"Hey, Issy?" De says out of nowhere.

"Yea, De?"

"I umm…" He trails off looking away from me. His cheeks seem to turn a bit pink and rise slightly, like he's smiling.

"What is it?" I ask him, watching a he fidgets with his fingers a bit.

_'OH NO! Pyro's getting antsy! EVERYONE RUN!'_ MJ yells animatedly.

"Shut up!" I chuckle, elbowing him in his wrapper. Hehe, squishy.

Devereux's cheeks drop again as he turns back to me. "Ummm, I heard that they brought back the Hunger Games. For real this time…"

My smile droped as well. The Hunger Games are taboo in my house. Four years ago, when I was De's age, the 'Games' were reinstated. My step-father, Buxton, was reaped into the games since the rules were that anyone of any age could be reaped- along with double tributes. But my REAL dad- since he, for some reason, still considered Buxton a friend- volunteered for him. I had to watch all of the stupid stuff that goes along with the 'Games' including him being killed in the final 10. But you wanna know what the best part was? IT WASN'T EVEN THE REAL GAMES! No it was some stupid wanna be 'Games' made up by Dumbasses. Ruthless killers. They killed them, all 24 of them. They killed him, my father. He never did anything to ANYONE. ANYONE! He was one of the most understanding, forgiving, KINDEST people I'd ever met. He was betrayed by his BEST friend and his WIFE! Yet he still helped out with all three of their children, even the one that wasn't his! He VOLUNTEERED his LIFE for them. And those 'Game Makers' KILLED him! He didn't deserve it! If anything it should've been Buxton! But NO! They killed him. THEY FUCKING KILLED HIM!

_'Issac, Issac. Calm down. It's alright. It's over. I'm here. Okay? I'm here. They can't hurt you. Okay?'_ John Abril's voice sounded in my ears. _'Shhh, it's okay now.' _

Slowly I came down from the rage I didn't know I was in. I jumped as the black figures I didn't originally see, faded back into invisibility, but eventually stopped shaking all together. My breathing evened out and my shoulders slumped downwards to my lap. I embarrassedly peeked up to see MJ sitting next to me in his human form, bright blue eyes oddly complimenting his mocha skin tone.

"I'm sorry… I forgot it was… about that…" De said quietly, entirely out of character for him.

John Abril nodded at me, shaking his head of pink hair, urging me to respond. "N-no it's alright. I just kind of over reacted a little. But yea the REAL Games are supposed to be coming back this year." The last sentence was dripping with venom. The False Games were horrible how would the REAL Games be?

"Well… um… What are you going to do if you get picked?"

I chuckled at how innocent he sounded, but that's my fault for being friends with an eleven year old. "I doubt that's gonna happen De. Out of the hundreds of names that have been entered why would mine be the one chosen? I've never taken tesserae, so my name's only been in there four times."

De was quiet in thought for a moment before saying, "I know but still, things happen and what if you're chosen?"

"Don't worry about it De," I tell him ruffling his hair as I stand. "Now come on, you need to get back to the House and I need to go get ready for the Reapings." I bend down to pick up my bag of candy before helping him get his feet from over the ledge so he could stand.

"Do we have to?" He pouts, deciding to stay seated on the cold metal floor.

"Yes we do," I roll my eyes. Why is he so difficult?

De's face breaks out into a huge grin, "Not if you can't catch me!" With that he leaps to his feet before bolting across the second floor of the old factory building.

"Shit, shit, shit," I mumble to myself before chasing after him. "DE STOP RUNNING!" I order. Why is he so hard headed? I've told him a million times not to run in here because it's not safe. I know what you're thinking, if it's not safe why do we even come here? Well that's because it's the only place we can get away. Anywhere else people look at us like we're crazy, mental, some are even afraid of us. In fact any time that De leaves the House- which is rarely- he has to have a 'Parole Officer' with him at all times. That's why I've started sneaking him out so that we can just have some time to ourselves with no judgment or hateful eyes. And if that means coming to this old abandoned factory, so be it. It's out of the way and there's nothing flammable on the second floor so De can play with Prya. The only bad part is that like I said it's old, and when I say old I mean before they had safety regulations old. Therefore there are no railings on the second floor to keep you from the edge, and it uses enormous rusting steel beams as bridges- well that's what I think they're there for.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CATCH ME!" De laughed, at least twenty feet ahead of me. Damn him for being so fast. He was weaving through the poles with ease, dodging holes in the floor, and hopping over random debris.

_'This is what you get for bringing the kid here! You should've just let him stay in the House, but no. You went and put crazier ideas in his head and snuck him out. Now look where that's gotten you!' _MJ complained beside me. From the corner of my eye I could see he'd gone back to cupcake form- lazy fat ass.

"Yea, yea, yea, could you just try and be helpful," I huffed, the workout using up most of my breath. Along with the obstacles the old building had already laid out for us, I had to dodge the black shadow figures that kept popping up left and right, trying to get me to run into something. De on the other hand didn't even seem to notice the figures surrounding him, he just kept running.

A sudden gasp made me take my eyes off of the melodramatic cupcake. De was at the end of the platform, half his body leaning over the edge while his lower half leaned back trying to regain his balance. A black shadow figure stood next to him, a sinister smile etched below its glowing red eyes.

"DE NO!" I cried out in desperation, but it was too late. The figure pushed him over the edge winking at me before vanishing. "NO!" I screamed over De's pleads for help, or so I thought. Next thing I heard was laughing and whooping coming from below. I ran to the edge and nearly fell over at what I saw.

De was standing at the bottom of a giant support beam doubled over in laughter. "That. Was. AWESOME!" He shrieked jumping up, while he fist pumped the air.

"What?! What the hell De? How'd you get down there?" I questioned, utterly confused.

"I slid down the pole! It was sooo fun! You should've seen me, I went down it balancing on two feet and- and- and you should try it! Come on do it!" His eyes lit up with excitement as he hopped around pointing at the angled support beam that he apparently slid down.

_'Um, yea no. No thanks. You can keep that you yourself little crazy pyro boy,'_ MJ refused, causing me to laugh. I don't get why he doesn't like D, such a rude cupcake.

"Come on don't be such a party pooper," I rolled my eyes at John Abril.

_'Excuse me for not wanting to do something so-'_

I didn't hear the rest of his argument as I hopped on the beam. "WOOOHHHHHOOOO!" I exclaimed. The wind rushed past my ears, gravity kept trying to make me tumble forward but my kept my feet apart and balanced, my stomach felt like it as in my throat but that only added to the rush. This is AWESOME!

Unfortunately my moment of flying ended with me losing my balance at the very end and I landed on my butt. "Owww," I whined, wincing as I stood. That hurt, stupid metal floors.

_'And that's what you get for not listening,'_ MJ declared childishly over De's giggles.

"Yea, yea, yea whatever you say John Abril," I wave him off, pulling my bag of candy from my pocket- where I had ever so smartly tucked it away before this whole fiasco. "Come on De let's get you to the House, hopefully in one piece."

De rolled his eyes but complied, following me out of the factory into the over grown forest. The walk back to town was fairly quiet, the only sounds being our footsteps and the rustle of my bag when I reached my hand in it for more. It was a comfortable silence though. We took the back roads once we arrived in town so that we didn't attract any attention. We might be fairly quiet but people around here are nosey as I don't know what.

"Hey Issy," Devereux spoke once we'd reached the back entrance of the House.

"Yea, De?" I responded excepting him to say something weird before sneaking into the House. Suddenly something light hit my body wrapping itself around me- causing me to drop my pouch. I stumbled backwards slightly before regaining my balance. "Uh… De?" I stood there awkwardly as the smaller boy hung off of me. I wasn't used to hugs, hadn't been for a while and this was very… random. But I stood there and let him hug me for whatever reason he had, no matter how uncomfortable I was.

"I'm going to miss you," He sniffed into my chest. Was he crying?

"What are you talking about?" I tried not to sound annoyed but he was really confusing me.

"Please try your hardest to come back." What the hell is he… Oh.

"No, De not this again," I gently pried him off of me. He cast his head down and sniffed, wiping his nose with the cuff of one sleeve and his eyes with the other. He looked absolutely pitiful. "Like I said, I'm not going to get reaped. The odds are definitely in my favor." I can see how'd it'd be scary for him though, I'm the only person he knows eligible to be reaped. He, Candescent, and Isaabell are all 11 and Iggy is 19. What are the odds that I'd be the only one eligible?

He looked up at me with those tear-filled green eyes, his face full of guilt. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" I asked him hesitantly. What could he have done that would make him act like that? Is it because he keeps bringing this up? "If it's about you worrying about me, don't sweat it ok?"

"No, it's not that… I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Pyra, showed it to me. She showed me you getting picked."

_'That's it! See I told you! I told you, this boy is crazy! I don't care, even if he is a pyromaniac, fire can't talk to you. It's impossible, a figment of his imagination. Nope, nope, nope. I refuse to listen, he's crazy. End O' Story. Go ahead and put him back in the crazy house,'_ said the floating cupcake.

I roll my eyes but ignore MJ's rant, not feeling a need to argue with him. "De for the last time, fire cannot show you things. Don't stress yourself out about it; it's not going to happen. Now go inside before they do their morning rounds and notice you're missing ok?"

De looked like he was going to protest, but thought against it. With one last hug he slip inside the back entrance of the house.

I picked up my discarded bag and started on my way home down the narrow street. I got strange looks from some people that were out early, I don't blame them though. I probably looked pretty ridiculous walking around in candy patterned pajamas. Ignoring them I stuck my hands in my pockets, continuing my walk.

Wait. Shit! That little sneak! I quickly took my hands out of my pockets and searched through all four of them. Gone. He took Pyra. Should I go back and get it?... Nah how much trouble could he get into? It's not like he'll have any time to use it.

_'You don't know that. That boy is certified C.R.A.Z.Y if he wants to he'll find a way,'_ Mr. John Abril butted in.

"You're just saying that because you're mean and don't like children."

_'Well am I supposed to like the little beasts that eat my cousins?'_

"I suppose not. But still, what am I supposed to do? Go back there all like, hey can I see Devereux? Why? Um… well you see we snuck out earlier and we got back he apparently stole the lighter, that I let him use whenever we sneak out, out of my pocket and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get it back," I retort sarcastically. "Yea I'm sure that'll go over REAL well."

'Better than him killing everyone in that Crazy House in an enormous fire! I can see the headlines now! "25 dead at the hands of a ballistic eleven year old Pyromaniac!"' John Abril shouted.

"Whatever, you over exaggerate," I said, opening the door to my house.

"Issac is that you?" a females voice rings from the kitchen.

"Yea, ma it's me," I call back, shutting the front door and sliding off my muddied boots.

"Where were you?" she walks into the living room drying her hands on a dish cloth. Her messy auburn hair was tied up but still fell loosely around her face.

"Visiting De," I replied, not missing a beat as I jogged up the stairs. I heard faint giggling of Isaabell and one of her friends- most likely Candescent. The noise ceased and glaring eyes landed on me as I past her room. The door shut swiftly, whispering taking place of the harmonious laughter. "Same to you cupcake," I murmured monotone, as I entered my room.

I quickly slipped off my candy patterned PJs and pulled on the plain white button down and brown trousers- much to plain for my liking- before leaving my boring room to join my family down stairs. They all sat around the table in their matching clothes, I felt so out. Even Candescent fits in better than me and she isn't even related.

_'Just go over there and eat with them, then you can leave,'_ John Abril told me encouragingly, out of the deafening silence.

"Okay," replied under my breath, causing all heads to snap towards me. Every face was blank except for my siblings. Iggy had a slight smile illuminating his face, he looked exactly like mom. Disheveled auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. Izzy on the other hand narrowed her eyes and her lips where turned up into a scowl, she looked exactly like Him. Straight blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Eyes cast to the floor I made those five long steps across the room to my seat. I almost sat down when I noticed the official looking paper haphazardly tossed near my plate. I read over the sheet and my heart stopped. No. Way. I looked up meeting the frantic, pleading eyes of my mother. She was begging me to understand, but I couldn't. Not this. I pushed away from the table slowly shaking my head as my world crumbled around me. However messed up it was still my life, and now they wanted to take that too.

Without a last look I bolted out of the room, then out of the house, leaving behind the noise of my panicked family.

* * *

I stood among the other 15 year old boys. A deafening silence hung over me though I could see their mouths moving. I just felt numb, the recent events rumbled through my head mercilessly. Mr. John Abril was the only thing that kept me grounded. He was constantly telling me it'd be all right and giving me words of advice. Though he helped some it wasn't enough.

The letter kept running through my head:

_Ms. K's Group Home for the Mentally Unstable_

Name: Issac Quinten Hopshire Age: 15 DOB: 4/21

Reason: Talks to unreal beings, sees things that aren't there, goes into mode of rage when painful subjects are brought up, passes out if something is too much for him

There was more but I didn't get a chance to read it all, the one thing me more upset that anything else. On top of all the other scrawls in big bold red letters was the word "Accepted."

My own mother thinks I'm crazy, I could tell it was her hand writing, but I bet you it was His idea. Buxton is probably trying to get rid of the rest of my father and since Iggy is already out of the house I'm the only one left. Even after betraying his 'best friend' by having an affair with his wife and getting said 'best friend' killed, he still wasn't satisfied. He's sick.

Suddenly something grabs my arm and I'm yanked out of the crowd. I struggled trying to get loose of the grip, but the person wouldn't let go. Something hits me in my back knocking me to the ground in a heap.

_'What the heck?! RAPE! RAPE! DO YOU HEAR ME!' _

"MJ hush!" I ordered, what's wrong with him. I finally opened my eyes to the Peace Keeper mask above me.

"Issac Hopshire?" The raspy voice of the peacekeeper sounded above me.

"Yes?" I replied, slightly confused as to why I was on the ground.

"You've just been reaped for the Hunger Games."

* * *

**D3- Amnesia, 17**

"Don't listen to him Amnesia, he's just living in the past. Right?" Xxai said, sporting a sad smile in place of his normal cocky façade. He was trying to seem strong, but even he was holding back tears. What's up with people today?

First it was my 'parents', but I kicked them out as soon as they entered. They would probably tell me something like to 'only come back if I won, with lots of money' or something like that. Stupid money hungry, good for nothing pricks. Next was Alek, he was almost as bad as when Antonie volunteered. He was enraged that I decided to go through with the plan after all. Xxai and I tried to calm him down but he ended up storming out not even seconds ago. Now even Xxai was about to break down on me.

"Yea, he's just thinking about Antonie and stuff…" The black head said trailing off with eyes to the floor. Way to turn things awkward Xxai.

"Hey, I'm doing this for Tonie member?" I tried to give him an encouraging smile, but it was in vain considering he was still looking at the ground. "Xxai? Xxai look at me," I ordered tilting his head up to meet my eyes. I nearly gasped in shock.

Xxai's eyes were red rimmed with tears, a few managed to snake their way down his plump cheeks. "I'm sorry…" He said with a sniff.

"What's wrong? Why are you apologizing?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. Why is he crying and apologizing? This isn't making any sense!

"I was trying to be supportive… but… ugh," he groaned, slightly coming back to his senses. He wiped his cheeks clear of tears. "This is so stupid!" Now he's really confusing me. Did he suddenly go bipolar or something? "Just promise me you'll try… No. Promise me you'll come home alright?"

"Of course I'm coming home. I've been training for this for years. I'm putting this nonsense to an end, and I'm definitely coming home," I stated with confidence. It's the truth, so there's no reason to be doubtful.

"That's what I like to hear." He gave me yet another sad smile. Our 'sentimental' moment was cut off by a banging at the door. "And I guess that's my cue." He lent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek but knowing Xxai it meant nothing.

Just before he turned to leave he jumped, "Oh yea, before I forget." He dug around in his pocket before pulling out a small black box. "He'd want you to have this." Xxai placed the box in my hands before turning to leave.

I looked down at the box until I heard the door open and shut again, signaling he'd left. Taking a deep breath I opened the black box, already knowing what was inside, my tear-shaped earrings.

"Wish me luck Antonie."

* * *

**D3- Issac, 15**

I was prepared for a quiet chat with Mr. John Abril, he was taking advantage of the fact that no one else can see him to go into the games with me. To say I was surprised when my four person family waltzed into my room would be an understatement. Buxton had a blank expression on his face as always, I know he didn't care whether I went into the games. Surprisingly my mother was flushed with tears despite planning to get rid of me anyways. Iggy's eyes were brimming with tears though I know he'd never let them fall, he was supposed to be the 'man.' Lastly and most surprisingly was Isaabell who was crying harder than my mother. I guess some where under that cold hard over developed shell of hers there's still the little girl who'd come running to her big brothers when she had a nightmare.

"Hi baby," my mom spoke softly.

"Hey mom…" I spoke watching her carefully; she looked so fragile like she might break at any second. She slowly wrapped her arms around me, engulfing me in a strong hug before she backed off slowly, walking into His arms.

"We would've brought Devereux with us, but apparently something happened at the or- at the Home," He spoke.

"What happened?!" My eyes shot to him needing to know what happened. Normally I'd just ignore him but he said something about De.

"Something about a fire, I didn't hear much but there was a fire. I think everyone was ok though."

Silence ensued. What? I thought through the dull ringing in my ears. Did De start it? Oh god, I knew it. I should've went back and taken the lighter from De! Damnit, damnit why am I so stupid! What if someone got hurt in the fire? What if they find out it was De? I let out a shaky breath. This is my fault and I'm not even going to be here to help!

_'Issac calm down,'_ MJ told me, his blue eyes boring into my green ones. That was all it took and I was feeling slightly better. Not all the way, but right now I need to say goodbye to my family I can worry about De later. Hopefully.

"So um, how you doing?" Iggy asked awkwardly. He was never one for anything social; he was more of a keep to yourself kind of guy. Never really popular, but not on the bottom of the food chain, like me, either.

"Of all the things you could say you ask that?" Izzy snapped out of her melancholy momentarily, to scold him for his social awkwardness. I might be the one who was reaped but I still feel bad for Iggy, even now he has to put up with our sister's social highness.

"Fine, I guess considering the circumstances…" I trailed off feeling uncomfortable for suddenly having all attention on me.

"How can you say that?!" Izzy shrieked, suddenly throwing herself at me. I stumbled backwards, unprepared for the combined weight, but quickly steadied myself. Her tiny arms were wrapped around me in a vice grip, her sobbing face nestled into my chest considering I was six feet compared to her five foot four. I stood there momentarily shocked, (I hadn't received a hug in years and here I was getting three in the same day) but I lifted my arms up completing her hug.

Iggy shifted uncomfortably, giving me yet another sad look. His green eyes bore into my own telling me silently that if there was anything he could've done to prevent this from happening he would've done it. But that's just it, there's nothing he could've done, he's 19 a year too old to volunteer, but it's not like I'd want him to anyways. I wouldn't want him to sacrifice himself for me like that.

"Because the sooner that I except it the better off I'll be," I told her truthfully, all though I didn't exactly know why I wasn't scared or even shocked, other than the momentary shock of being told I was reaped. As I told her it slowly fell in to place, I'm either going to live or die, but for me to live 31 others will have to die. "I'm either going to live or die, but for me to live 31 others will have to die." I voiced my thoughts more to myself than anyone else. "I guess that's something that's just something I'll have to do."

* * *

**OHMERGERSH! Heheh.. sorry for the long wait… I could've had this up sooner but I had to edit it and all this other junk!... I actually cut out a lot of stuff with these two because I was getting WAY to into them *shakes head* sigh… but you all just send in amazing characters! Lolz… Anyways I hope you liked, and I'm telling you I had to laugh when I got the nicknames Issy, Izzy, and Iggy (no that's not his real name… but his real name is fragging awesome sooo you all might find it out later cause I loves ett!) I also hope that Amnesia's gave you a good look in to the Rebel's side of things, and the False Games as they will most likely be mentioned a LOT more throughout the story, if you have any question about them feel free to ask! Or about anything for that matter though I won't give you any spoilers XP)**

**And remember there is still room for a few more tributes! Get the spots while they're hot ;D**

**~Kisses from Angelz**

**R&R**


	6. A Proposal

**Important AN at the end.**

* * *

_15 months earlier…_

"Hello Galloway, how are you this afternoon," I greeted the odd specimen before me. He was odd for the one reason most people wouldn't think of in the Capital. He was different. Not like other Capitolites; he wasn't the type you'd expect to see out on the streets in ridiculous colors and fashions. He was normal; therefore an outcast in this over bearing, extraneous society of mine. This was one of the things that intrigued me the most about him. What makes him chose to different, to oppose the flow of his homogenous culture? Whatever it is, it's enough to make him one of the best engineers, architects, and strategist known.

"Skip the pleasantries Bloom. What are you scheming now?" His hazel eyes locked on mine. The intensity radiating from him was nearly over whelming, for one of Them.

"Now, now Galloway. No need to be so hasty, and you know me so much better than that, please call me Victorique." I shot him an overly sweet smile, by which of course he was unaffected. He simply stared back at me with the same dark expression. He seemed bored and uninterested, but if that were the case he would've already left. He wanted to know what my newest plan was, how exciting.

"I'd rather not. Now am I here for an actual reason, or are you simply wasting my time?" His left eyebrow quirked up and I nearly laughed at his eagerness. Despite his attempts to appear indifferent, I could see right through his façade. He always did have a soft spot for me and my ideas.

"Of course not, I know how busy you of all people must be," I replied, voice laced with sarcasm. Normally I wouldn't deal with such disrespect, but sometimes when you want something you have to make sacrifices. Galloway knew this and was most certainly going to use it to his advantage. "I have a proposal for you." I leaned forward on my desk, head resting on my hands, long sliver nails encasing my face.

"Well I think I got that much. Care to explain?" His fingers impatiently drummed on the burgundy leather of his chair.

"I would like to resurrect the Hunger Games, but as you know that is far too big of a job to be carried out by a single person. I need help, and I immediately thought of you. What do you say?"

"Didn't we already do this?" he asked quizzically, raising his eyebrow yet again.

"No, of course not darling," I teased, though he knew the truth. "Those games were the unfortunate doing of a few blood thirsty rebels. Different reasons, different time, different victims."

He hummed thoughtfully before speaking. "I won't ask for the reasons of this one, but I will say this: You do realize the districts will not be happy about this at all."

"Of course I realize this Galloway!" I playfully shrieked in mock disbelief. "But it's all part of my plan. You sure you still don't want to know?" I purred, testing him. He's always so uptight, and focused on his work so I find it fun to mess with him every now and again. I could never see a relationship going anywhere of course; he was one of Them after all. Plus no one could ever live up to Him.

The brunette shook his head at my antics, a small smile lightening his face. "I think not. I have no need to know, plus I believe with you the less I know the better."

"Such a smart one, you are. So I'll take it you're in?"

"Well that depends."

"On?" It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him.

"If you can meet my requests." A sly grin worked its way upon his lips. I knew this was coming. What I was asking was a fairly dangerous task if anyone were to find out. Not to mention that They are just plain greedy.

"But of course, an artisan of your level deserves some extra payment. Name your price."

"Double the pay."

"Done."

"Guaranteed safety for me and my family from the games, and war, in the case of another revolution."

"Done."

"My own team."

"Of how many?"

"Around four to five is all that I wish to work with. Plus however many extra personnel you want to run the smaller workings."

"Done," I smiled slightly, he was too easy. Those requests were nothing compared to what he could've asked for, but then again in his eyes these must've seemed fairly important. "Is that all?"

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"What's behind the door?"

My shrill laugh resounded off the burgundy walls of the room. I flipped my, currently sliver, hair out of my face before standing up and crossing the white marble floors. Galloway stood up to meet me, several inches taller even though I was wearing heels. "Now, now Galloway. No need to so be demanding. We haven't even had the first date."

* * *

**This was totally random, and I apologize for placing this in the middle of the Reapings, I can promise you this won't happen again… I hope. Lolz. So, as you could probably tell, this took place before the beginning of the book, back when Victorique was planning this entire thing. The purpose of this chapter was to 1. Introduce my newest character Galloway Dugald and 2. Tell you about the extra characters I need. As stated Galloway wants 4-5 assistant Game Makers to work with. Therefore my proposal to you all is to create these Game Makers. If I chose your character to be a Game Maker you will receive a review on one of your stories, a shoutout/dedication (I have no idea what you guys call it on here…) including a little review on your story (hey it's advertisement lolz), and if you have a tribute in the games they will receive something special during the games. **

**I'm not going to do a form for this because I want to see how creative you all can be, but there are a few requirements that you MUST include: name and age (obviously), a description, personality, and what can they bring to the table. You can add more than that if you wish of course, but that is what it MUST include. I encourage you to be creative though, Victorique and Galloway, themselves, will be choosing the Game Makers ;D. The deadline is ****_March 2_****_nd_********that gives you exactly two weeks to get in your character. These will be accepted by ****_PM ONLY_****.**

**Now I'm off to write the next Reapings! Have fun, and lots of love my little muskrats!**

**Kisses from Angelz**

**R&R**


	7. District 7 Reapings

**-The Little Gems-**

**_D7- Locket Jagger, 15_**

"MY BACK IS ACHING MY BRA'S TOO TIGHT; MY BOOTY'S SHAKING FROM LEFT TO RIGHT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs whilst jumping on my bed. It was some song that my friend Aspen had heard at school and now she has it stuck in my head too. "MY MAMA SAYS MY PANTS TOO TIGHT, MY BOYFRIEND SAYS THEY FIT JUST RIGHT!" Luckily everyone in my house might as well be dead to the world when they sleep or I'd be in a hella lot of trouble. After reciting the chant a few more times I fell backwards on my bed, arms resting comfortably behind my head.

It was one of those days when I just woke up entirely too early, I never meant to do it. It just happened. I blame it on Clé. She used to always get up early in order to do her hair, shower, and chose out her outfit. She never wore makeup though, she didn't need it. Clé was absolutely gorgeous, light green eyes and long light brown hair like Mama. Everyone says I took after them, but just never could believe it. So then everyone started saying I was psychosomatic. I had to laugh after I looked it up, such lies. Not to say I think I'm ugly, just nowhere near Clé's beauty. It wasn't only because of that, that everyone liked her; she was just a wonderful person in general. I'm fairly popular myself; but I have a hard time meeting new people. If Clé knew she'd probably laugh and simply make me talk to whoever it was. But unfortunately she doesn't know, thanks to the False Games.

I try not to think about it that much because I know that she wouldn't what me- or any of us for that matter- to be upset but sometimes it's hard not to.

_Clé ran through the trees, dodging them the best she could in the rain. The wind and water caused her hair to stick to her face. It didn't help that she kept looking back, checking to see how far away her attacker was. The girl was furious at Clé for killing her boyfriend or partner, or whatever the heck he was to her. But did she really not expect for someone to retaliate when their ally had just been killed?_

_Another strike of lightning flashed on screen, this time causing the camera to black out. I started panicking, but luckily- or unluckily, I'm still not sure- the picture was renewed, this time at a different angle. A horrible creaking sound reverberated through the speakers and being from District 7 I knew that could only mean one thing, a tree was falling. I watched in horror as the giant tumbled down at my sister. Having nowhere else to go she ran straight towards the lake in front of her. Just as she reached it the tree crashed into her sending her body splashing into the water. I sat on the edge of the seat, eyes glued to the screen, waiting for her to resurface…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock broke me out of my thoughts, thankfully. I rolled over and shut it off. The readings telling me that there were still at least two hours before Reapings. I groaned, ugh Reapings.

I hopped up, pushing away lingering thoughts in exchange for rustling through my not so messy closet. I had a few things I could choose from, plus the Reaping outfit Mama had bought for me. There is no way in hell I'm getting in that thing though. I don't see why I'd have to dress up all 'nice and pretty' for this. It's the Reapings; you're going to have to stand around for hours waiting on someone to be called to die. A morbid way of thinking? Perhaps. But it's still the truth.

Finally I decided on a simple gray shirt and some shorts. Not those extremely short, shorts that whores wear, but just some regular shorts.

Once that task was done, I had to figure out what to do with the next hour of my life before breakfast. Mama normally cooks large breakfasts on special occasions, not that I consider this a special occasion but it beats eating toast. Maybe I'll see if Medallion and Willow want to come with me to get Aspen. Actually I think that's what I'm going to do, maybe bother Key a little before leaving too. Sounds like a plan!

I hopped to my feet, only to have to sit back down once I realized that I didn't put on any shoes. After I'd taken care of that little problem, I ran across the hall to Medallion's room. I heard a squeal and some giggles erupt inside of the room. I nearly barged in, wanting to see what the commotion was about, until I remembered what happened last time.

_It was probably a little over a year ago when Mama sent me up to Medallion's room. I just barged into the room like normal; we never really had the courtesy to knock before entering one other's rooms. It didn't matter that much though, since we were twins we shared everything. Meaning no secrets, or so I thought._

_I stood shell shocked at the scene in front of me. Medallion and his friend, Willow, were embraced in a heated kiss. Not the average little kiss you'd expect either. No, they were both on the bed Medallion hovering over Willow, eating each other's faces off. I stood there too surprised to move or make a sound. That is until I heard someone moan, and saw Medallion tugging at the hem of Willow's shirt. Then I quickly, and awkwardly said, "Um... mom says dinner's ready..." before slowly exiting the room._

_That might've been a bad reaction, but what else was I supposed to do when I walked in on my brother kissing another guy?! _

_It goes without saying that dinner was awkward, but it didn't take me long to come around to the fact that my twin was gay. I mean it was obvious he was gay right, besides I wasn't going to let something as petty as that ruin our relationship. What did make me mad was the fact that he didn't tell me! I mean we're supposed to tell each other everything, right. I probably avoided him for about three days out of anger, but during that time it seemed like he was just getting farther and farther away. He was always out of the house without telling me where he was going and when he was home he'd avoid me, only staying in the same room with me when it was necessary. I thought he had started to hate me, which was my excuse as to why he never told me about him and Willow. _

_Eventually we did come around to talking to each other and I swear I had never felt stupider. In the end it turned out that we had been avoiding each other because we thought the other hated us, in turn just making it worse as the cycle went around. I admit that it probably wasn't the best idea to sneak into his room while he was sleeping considering he thought I was trying to hurt him, but I didn't know. It turned out that the reason that he didn't tell me about his dating Willow was because he was afraid of how I'd react, and if I'd tell anyone else, since they weren't- aren't- exactly ready to come out yet. Of course I told him that was stupid because I'd never tell if he didn't want me too. That doesn't mean I can't tease them though…_

My final decision was made once the giggles were interrupted by a moan. It was a soft moan but loud enough. No way in hell, am I going in there now!

With a quick change of plans and a spur of the moment type thing I turned to the room next door. I slowly pushed the door open, trying my best to prevent it from creaking, but failed horribly. Luckily, as I said earlier, people in this house don't know the definition of sleeping lightly. Checking one last time to be sure he wasn't awake, I took off at full speed towards the bed, jumping at the last second and landing perfectly on Key.

He grunted slightly, but the dumbass didn't wake up! This is ridiculous. I started bouncing up and down on the bed like me and Medallion used to do when we were younger. "KEY! KEY! WAKE UPP!" I squealed as I started shaking him. Once again it was no use. I was fed up by now so I went to the last resort- well not the exact last resort, but almost- and pushed him off of the bed.

"THE FUCK?!" He shouted, shooting up as soon as he hit the floor. That's more like it.

"It's about time you woke up! I've been trying to revive you for the last ten minutes!" I exclaimed, over dramatically throwing myself back on his bed.

"Revive?" he said, questioningly. "You make it sound like I was dead or something."

"You might've well have been!" I countered, rolling over to look at him, still sitting on the floor. It was pretty obvious that he was naked, considering the only thing covering his lower body was his thin sheet. I was used to it though. Unlike some of the Town's Men, we don't have a lot of clothes, or even money to pay all of the bills. Therefore it wasn't unlikely to see someone in the house – or even outside if you lived out in the communities- in nothing but their underwear during the hot seasons. Being family I've even had the displeasure of having to bathe with my brothers when dad doesn't want to share mom- otherwise it'd be boys in one shower and afterwards the girls. Luckily as of recent Key, and even Luras, got jobs at the Mill to help bring in more money.

"Why, the hell, are you waking me up anyways?" he questioned, rubbing irately at his light brown eyes. He looked half way between a rabid dog and a little puppy. I giggled at the thought, earning more questioning looks from my older brother.

"Well I was bored, so I wanted to see if you'd come with me to get Aspen?" I asked hopefully. His eyes narrowed, his lips turned to two thin lines. "So is that a yes?" I tried my best baby sister face, but with my luck I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Why the hell didn't you ask Medallion?!" His red face was hidden by his messy light brown bangs. Well at least he can't kill me with his eyes right now!

Shit, what am I supposed to say? I can't exactly tell him that I didn't wanna walk in on whatever him and his boyfriend where doing… "Uhhh, he was sleeping?" I answered, but it came out more as a question than anything.

"So you're telling me, that you didn't wake up Medallion because he's sleep?" My eyes darted around the room, avoiding his accusing gaze before finally giving a quick nod. "But was I not sleeping?" I looked at him confused, before nodding unsurely. What does that mean? 'Was he not sleeping?' Who does he think he's talking to? I'd appreciate it if he'd just talk normally. "Locket?"

"Hmm?" I hum, looking at him expectantly.

"Get out."

My jaw dropped as I stared at him, gob smacked. Did he really just say that?! "And I thought you loved me!"

"Locket," he said in a warning tone.

"But..." Before I could finish my well thought out and amazing excuse, I was picked up off the bed and placed outside of his door on my ass. To top it all off he slammed the door in my face.

Some Big Brother he is.

* * *

**_D7- Medallion Jagger, 15_**

I woke up to the bright sun on my face. Ugh sun just away! We don't want you here! If we did we would've called or something. No wait, what the hell am I talking about?... You changed your number! Dumbass sun changing your number and not telling anyone! I bet it was just so you'd have an excuse to shine in my fucking eyes!

Did I really just have that entire conversation with the sun, in my head? God I'm tired today. What day is it anyways? I really feel like I'm forgetting something! Oh well I'll remember later, hopefully. For now it's time for operation "Sun Stay Out of the Sexy Beasts Eyes While Moving as Little as Possible" (also known as, SSOSBEWMLP) is a go. I know everyone wants a piece of my sexy chocolate eyes but you could at least wait in line!

I move my head slightly trying to tilt my head away from the sun, but I ended up stopping short when I felt something tickling my face. Oh yea! Willow.

I can't believe I forgot he slept over last night!... My cheeks flooded red as I remembered some events from the night before. We didn't go all the way, but further than we had before, which is strange considering how much of a 'good little boy' he tries to be.

I tried not to move too much, since Willow had his face buried in my neck, I didn't want to wake him. I giggled –a very manly giggle I might add!- a little as his breath tickled my skin. This boy, even when he's sleeping...

OH SHIT! Suddenly everything just came rushing back to me. The Reapings! They're today! Shit. That's why he was willing to go so far. I know he's afraid of the Reapings because he thinks one of us, or someone close to us might be chosen...

Oh my god I don't want to be picked... What the hell will I do if Willow or Locket or Key are reaped? Maybe I should eat an apple that might take my mind off of it... Dammit, I can't get up!... Not that I want to, Willow is just so warm. No Medallion focus!... "Reapings go away," I groaned under my breath.

A sudden movement broke me of my thoughts. Willow rolled away from me, on to his back, stretching his arms above. He moaned slightly, followed by a yawn. I smirked a little when I saw my masterpiece on his neck.

He is so gonna kill me.

Willow rolled back over, clutching my shirt and nuzzling back into my neck, before mumbling something under his breath. "Morning Dally," he yawned tiredly. Awn man did I wake him up? I hope not, he hardly gets any sleep at home because he's always working, doing homework, looking after his little cousins, or spending time with me, so he's always tired. I hate it when he's tired because then he doesn't feel good, and sometimes if he doesn't feel well, he doesn't get his work done, then he gets in trouble. I hate it when he gets in trouble because his parents are super strict on him since he's the only child. I mean they even make him take an internship at one of his father's offices at the Mill to 'teach him discipline and get him ready to take over the family business.'

"Oh hey Willow you look handsome today," I told him awkwardly with a smile. God I'm out of it today. Willow didn't do anything but move so he could stare at me with those deep brown eyes. Crap! DO SOMETHING!.. Now! "Uh yeah I know you have bags under your eyes and you're not dressed yet because you just woke up..." Still nothing from him, great I must really seem like an idiot right now! "I was trying to be romantic!" I blurt out in one final attempt at 'normality'- whatever that word is.

"Dally calm down," he told me softly, lifting a hand to my cheek. I unconsciously moved into his touch, closing my eyes as I did so. I don't know how he does it, but he just has a calming affect over me. "What's wrong, Dally?" He pouted looking up at me with giant puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing babe, I was just worrying over stupid stuff."

"Like what? What do you have to worry about?" He cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Nothing really, I promise," I said as reassuringly as possible. I hope my face didn't give me away; then again he's not wearing his glasses so I might be in luck. Maybe. "And besides if anyone should be worried it should be you?"

"Huh? What are you…" Before he could finish the thought I attacked his sides, running my hands under his shirt in order to have better access. It's the best thing to use against him, Willow is super ticklish. "AAHHHH! DAALLLY STOP!" Willow squealed, thrashing around in order to break loose of my grip.

"What you can't handle it babe?" I raised a playful eyebrow. Instead of responding he let out a stream of violent giggles, as he tried to pry my hands off of him. When that didn't work he tried rolling away from me, but he didn't get far since I climbed on top of him. "Not so fast," I teased, now laughing myself as he squirmed around red faced.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" He huffed, giving me one last shove that sent me over the edge of the bed. Unfortunately for him I panicked and ended up pulling him down on top of me. "Uggghh," We both groaned, me earning two impacts from the floor and Willow landing on top of me. Thank goodness he isn't that heavy.

"Hmpf, that's what you get," Willow pouted, wiping the tears from his eyes. I unconsciously smiled; he always seems to just brighten up my day. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. He was the only one who I'd really talk to after _that _happened; I hardly talked to Locket at that time and that's shocking considering we tell each other EVERYTHING. I just didn't think I'd be able to handle everyone's distress on top of my own, so at home I put on a happy façade and kind of avoided them; instead seeking comfort in my best friend, Willow. I think that's when I really started to develop feelings for him- even though I didn't accept it until two years later, and only made a move a year after that. Even at ten he knew something was wrong with me and was able to break down my walls and get- force- me to open back up.

"I'm gonna get you back," he declared, starting to climb off of me. I grabbed his shirt pulling him back down on me.

"And how are you going to do that?" I challenged, smirking up at him.

"DDAAAALLLLLYYYYY!" He whined, bouncing in frustration.

I let out a choked noise. "Please don't do that," I requested once he'd stopped moving.

"Do what?" Willow tilted his head innocently. An evil glint shined in his eye as he struggled to hold back his smirk. "This?" He began bouncing again, making me let out another choked noise. I closed my eyes tightly, biting my lip. Shit.

"You sir are an evil, evil little boy," I glared at the black head above me, grabbing his hips so he couldn't move any more.

He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips as if to say 'whatever,' "Says the boy who woke me up, tickled me to death and pulled me off the bed." I pouted, so I did wake him up. Shit. Willow frowned, most likely reading my thoughts. "It's ok Dally you didn't really wake me up, I was just kidding." See what I tell you? This boy can read my mind! But I could tell when he was lying and he was definitely lying now. This is my fault, I knew he was a light sleeper but I couldn't even stay still long enough for him to wake up on his own.

"I'm really sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm so fucking stupid some times," I scolded myself, miserably. I leaned up to give him a kiss, but he leaned back, putting a finger to my lips.

"Sorry Dally I don't kiss people with dirty mouths. So go brush your teeth," he said before kissing my nose and hopping up, grabbing his glasses off the night stand on his way to the door.

Oh, I'm so getting him back!

* * *

**_D7- Willow Clinder, 14_**

I knew that I probably shouldn't have messed with him so much but I was feeling kind of flirty this morning… Not to mention his reactions are funny. I really need to stop kidding myself because there was definitely another reason I'd acted the way I did this morning, and last night too I suppose.

This whole Hunger Games thing has been worrying him much more than he tries to let on. It's just not… Dally-ish for him to be so worried that he just freaks out and stuff, I mean I haven't seen him this worried since last year when he thought Locket hated him. In fact, he seems even more worried about this. That being said I've been trying my hardest to lift some of the stress off of him.

On top of giving him favors and offering to help pay for some his family's expenses- which he refuses- I just haven't been telling him about where the situation at my house has gone. It's not even that big of a deal, but knowing Dally he'd blow it all out of proportion. He has too big of a heart and his giving personality on top of his hyper ways is exhausting; not only to me but to him as well- he's just too stubborn to realize it. Well most of the situation at home isn't a big deal.

I haven't been doing as well in school as I could be doing and my paper work at work has been slacking lately. So it's understandable that Father punishes me. An 'A' plus student slipping to the low 'A's and high 'B's? Unacceptable. Also, doing all of the paper work required by my segment should be no big deal, how else am I going to learn to be a manager of the company? There's no other way, that's how.

I bit my lip as I leaned against the kitchen counter. My eyes drift over to the entrance checking to see if Dally had come down stairs yet, he hadn't. I hissed as the cold counter top came in contact with my back. Hopping up, I fixed my glasses so they wouldn't fall off of my face, and then quickly pulled down my shirt so Dally wouldn't be able to see the bruised on my back and tummy. He'd only worry.

I need to figure out what the heck I'm going to do. No not about the Reapings, yes I'm slightly nervous about the possibility of someone close to me getting chosen, but I've never taken tesserae and I'd hope that Dally would sooner ask me for help than taking tesserae. So I'm not as worried about the possibility of one of us- or our family- as other families in the district may be. What I'm worried about is the possibility of gaining a fiancé. Father doesn't trust me to make the 'correct choice' when searching for a spouse, so he took it upon himself to find one that would be 'suitable.' I don't see why he's already searching for a… bride for me. I'm only 14! Not to mention dating Dally… not that he knows that. Nor can he ever! Apparently he is a homophobe, because a few weeks ago I found out he fired and disowned one of my older cousins when he found out she was gay.

Being punished is one thing, but I don't think I'd able to handle being disowned. I really love Dally- even if we haven't said it officially yet, I'm not sure if I'm ready to, not with all that's going on and I don't have a guarantee that he'll say it back, I think it would kill me if he didn't- but I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle coming out. Luckily he's not ready yet either, so we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Hopefully.

I squealed, admittedly very unmanly-ly, and jumped, hitting my back against the counter, as something snaked itself around my waist. I bit my lip so I wouldn't wince and opened my eyes to someone's lips. "Dally!" I breathed, when did he get in here? He scared the crap out of me!

"Damn babe, did I scare you that much?" Dally chuckled, causing me to look up at him, a pout present on my face. I hated it when people cursed. He obviously knew this because when he looked down at me he rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "Really babe? Don't tell me you're mad at me for that."

I didn't respond, just kept giving him the stink-eye with the same pout on my face.

"Come on, if anything you should be mad at my family! They're bad influences! You know this. Think about last time we hung out with Key! No, Luras! That was a disaster! But you know, you're a cute drunk." He grinned his goofy grin at that last comment. I had to look away from him to keep myself from laughing, or worse, forgiving him- and to hide my blush. "Really so you're gonna give me the silent treatment now? Come on babe look at me," he tried to coax me with that playful edge, but I simply shook my head. I wouldn't give up that easily.

"Come on."

Shake.

"You know you want to!" He easily lifted me onto the counter. I blame my mother for giving me her tiny genes.

Shake.

"Willy!" He took my chin in one hand and forced me to look him in his liquid chocolate eyes. I found myself lost in his gaze. His eyes are so be… Dang it! He cheated! "So I'll take that as I'm forgiven?"

I still didn't answer him, and for some reason he took that as a good reason to kiss me. Since I can't deny him anything, I found myself reluctantly kissing him back.

The kiss didn't last long as we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I sucked in a breath and pulled away from Dally, my heart beating double time in my chest. Great, what are they going to do? What if their like Father and disown Dally? What if they tell Father?! What if…

Hysterical laughter breaks my thoughts meaning only one thing, "LOCKET!" Dally and I groan at the same time. How could she do that to us! She scared the crap out of me!

"Sorry guys!" she paused to laugh and catch her breath. "I just couldn't help myself ya' know? Anyways shouldn't you all be doing that somewhere a little more private? I mean I don't care what you all do, I'd just rather not have you fucking on the counter where we have to fix food."

I glared daggers at Locket. I love her because she's pretty cool and she hasn't told anyone about me and Dally, but sometimes she goes over with the whole teasing thing and by no means is she exempted from my dislike to cursing.

"Please, like we'd give you the honor of eating where we fucked! Besides I wouldn't pressure my baby into fucking… some where he didn't feel comfortable." I moved my glare from the girl to the boy, what the heck! I smacked his arm causing him to whine. "She started it!"

"Well I'm ending it!" I declared, earning laughs from both of them. Stupid twins!

"I'm sorry babe, I wasn't trying to make you mad." Dally gave me another one of his goofy grins before kissing me on the forehead.

I rolled my eyes, letting them drift back over to Locket. Surprisingly she was already looking at me, but not at my face… Dally's hand brushed against the bare skin of my side and my eyes widened in horror. She saw! I quickly pulled my shirt back down, after moving Dally's wandering hands.

Locket looked up at me with the biggest smirk ever, but as soon as she met my eyes it dropped. I did my best to signal her not to say anything with my eyes; apparently it worked because she gave me a look that said 'we're talking about this later.' I was relieved for the moment, but I was not looking forward to talking later.

* * *

**_D7- Locket, 15_**

I walked along the cleared path of the forest. Since my family is part of the poorer part of the district we live out in the forest so we're closer to our 'designated' jobs. I'm sure if you asked any of those rich Town's People- excluding Willow of course- what they thought about having to live out in the middle of forest they'd say it sounds absolutely dreadful, but it's really not that bad. We get to be surrounded by nature daily and experience all of the wonders it has to offer, unlike the Town's Men who probably believe that paved coble stone is the real ground. We have our own little communities where everyone knows everyone and we all get along for the most part, sure there are little arguments here and there, but that's anywhere that you live. We still have to go into town to go to school and the store and other things like that, but for the most part we had everything we could need out here.

I looked up and smiled at the beams of sunshine poking through the canopy of leaves above. Mama would most likely kill me for leaving the house with no shoes, again… but at the moment I didn't care. I hadn't felt this comfortable just being in nature for a while. Yes, I was mad at my brother, who decided to stay home and make out with his boyfriend rather than accompany his sister to pick up her friend! But maybe it's better this way; if he'd come I wouldn't have gotten any peace considering that boy loves to hear himself talk!

I smiled politely at a young man who'd just rounded the corner from another path. He had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I bit my lip; God, he's good looking, there's no doubt about that, but I don't recognize him. He must be from another community, because he couldn't be from Town. He was clad in a dirty red plaid button up and a pair of ripped jeans, not to mention he carried an axe, something a Town's Man wouldn't be caught dead in or with.

I dropped my smile as he didn't return it, even as we neared. He was moving fairly slow and it seemed like even that simple movement was hurting him. Was he sick? But why would he be out this early, with work none the less, if he was sick?

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I called out to him. He didn't answer, but instead scowled at me. Well fine then, I can take a hint. I moved to the right to give him room to pass but instead of continuing his slow trek on his side he moved to the side I was on. I was really beginning to get annoyed with him, and I didn't even know him! So I stayed on that side until we were about to pass, then I switched sides so he wouldn't get all pissy again. A shiver ran down my spine as we crossed paths, I could feel his eyes on me. Not a good feeling.

I should've ran, I should've gotten the hell out of there, done something, but I wasn't listening to my instincts. Next thing I know I was on the ground, my head throbbing like a bitch. I groaned, and opened my blurry eyes, some good that did me. I tried pushing myself up, thinking maybe I'd be able to make a run for it if he wasn't faking his slowness. Something hard hit me in my back, I screamed in pain as my arms dropped me back to the ground.

"I'm quite alright now darlin'," The person drawled as he pressed the blade of his axe into my right arm. I winced as the dull blade cut through my skin.

Shit, okay stay calm. If you keep calm you'll be able to get out of this. Just see what he wants and as soon as you get the chance make a break for it, if he wasn't faking being slow you should be able to get away! I quickly ran the plan through my head a few times before mentally nodding in affirmation.

"You wanna know why?" His voice was rough and scratchy like he hadn't had anything to drink in a while. I stayed quiet; I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing me squirm. I'm stronger than that! But I couldn't stop to the questions running through my mind. What is he gonna do with me? "Well do you princess?" He asked more aggressively this time, grabbing hold of my face and making me look up at him from the ground. I winced slightly still unwilling to give him satisfaction. I couldn't deny the facts though, never in my life had I felt more helpless. "'Cause you're gonna heal me," he told me confidently, letting go of my face.

I couldn't stop the silent tears that were streaming down my face at that point. He was going to do who knows what to me, and no one would ever know because we're in the middle of this damned forest! "Nighty night doll." I held my breath waiting for the blow. It never came.

Instead I heard a grunt, followed by a sickening snap and pain filled cry. I rolled over and wiped my eyes of tears in one swift movement, standing up so I was now on guard. To my surprise it wasn't just me and the axe welding blonde anymore. There was another young man standing over the blonde, with his back to me. He wore a simple brown t-shirt and jeans. He was dark skinned- not very dark like the bark of a tree but darker than me, like the color of cardboard kind of. Not to say I've never seen a dark skinned person, I've just never seen one with blond hair, let alone platinum blonde.

Slowly I started edging away from them both, not trying to alert the second guy that I was up. "Hey Kid." I froze in my tracks was he talking to me? "Yea, you. You okay?" he asked finally turning around to face me. I gasped and stumbled back slightly at the sight of his sliver eyes.

"Well? You dumb? You deaf or something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at my hesitation. I quickly shook my head, still apprehensive of his presence. "Well, you gon' ansa? Don't'cha know it's rude not to respond to someone when they talking to ya'?" His speech was all over the place, choppy in certain places, and strung together in others. It was kind of like he wasn't sure of what he was saying, like he was uneducated.

"Um, Yes?" I answer hesitantly, my eyes drifting over to my attacker. He was still limp on the ground in what seemed like a very uncomfortable position.

"Don' worry 'bout 'em. Just worry 'bout you. You okay?" He asked again, a little more forcefully this time.

"I-is his arm broken?" I stuttered, just noticing how the unconscious boy's arm was bent strangely.

"I'on know." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'on think I pushed 'em that hard, but it mighta. But I did knock 'em out so stop worryin' 'bout 'em 'n let me see ya arm. I an't gon' hurt ya if dats what'cha worried 'bout. If I an't care I woulda just let him do whateva." He added after seeing I was still uncertain.

I figured he was probably telling the truth and approached him; he would've just let Blondie do whatever if he didn't care right? He gently grabbed my arm, bringing it to face in order to inspect it more closely.

"Eh that anit that bad," he said before strolling off into the trees... The fuck? I thought questionably as he returned a few seconds later this time carrying a small duffle. He sat he bag on the ground, pulling out a small first aid kit as he did so. "'Kay, let meh see it so I can wrap it."

I was about to protest under the argument that I could take care of myself before remembering this would involve blood. I'd always been a bit squeamish around blood- not that I'd ever admit that to any one- so I grudgingly held out my arm for him to tend to.

Aside from the popping of a medicine cap and tearing of gauze, the only sound was the uneven breathing of my attacker who still lay limp on the ground. I shivered slightly at the thought of his piercing blue eyes, they were almost white! I nervously lifted my left hand to my mouth- considering the right one had been preoccupied- and chewed on my nails. I really need to stop that habit, but I don't think then was the time to think about breaking bad habits.

"So, umm, wh-whats your name?..." I mumbled awkwardly, throwing away my normal apprehension to strangers for some sense of comfort.

"Nun' ya," Sliver eyes grumbled in response.

"Oh, umm, that's a nice name..." I trailed of unable to think of anything else to say, he wasn't really helping either, well I guess if you consider concentrating on wrapping my arm, then yes he's helping. "Can I just call you Ya?" I asked, once again trying to make light of the situation. And once again my efforts were futile.

"I meant 'Nun ya,' as in nun ya business," he lifted his head momentarily to glare at me with those stunning sliver eyes.

"Oh, well... Umm.. I'll still just call you Ya, yea?"

"How 'bout no," he said quite rudely. This is why I don't talk to new people! Well it's a reason now anyways... "Done."

"Huh?" I say absent mindedly thinking about my list of why I don't talk to people I don't know. I just committed one of them myself, people are stupid.

"I's done wit' yo arm," Ya clarified, turning away to put his stuff back up while I looked at my arm in disbelieve. He was done exceptionably quick! Not to mention I didn't feel a thing, normally when Mama has to do something like that I'm squirming all over the place! I really hate blood.

"Where do ya live?" Ya asked suddenly, breaking my train of thought

"Excuse me?" I ask making sure I heard him right.

"Where. Do. Ya. Live?" Ya asked again, enunciating each word like I was stupid or something, then again in his defense I wasn't really paying that much attention to him.

"Why do you need to know?"

"'Cause I'm taking you home," Ya answered in a 'duh' voice.

"Um, no you 'anit'," I replied mockingly. He might've saved me and wrapped my arm for me- which I could've done by myself if I had to!- but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust him fully. I barely know the guy! What if he's some thief, or axe murderer that only murders people in families! Oh, my, gosh, there is no way I'm leading some family murdering, axe murderer to my house AND my family! No way, no pay, no thank you!

"Um, yes I'm is. There anit no way I'm lettin' you walk home alone after that. And now you's injured to and probably dizzy if you hit yo head," Ya told me stubbornly, he was fairly convincing. I would've believed him if I didn't know the truth! There is no way I'm letting him kill me AND my family! No way and that's final.

"I don't know if you realized but I've lived in these woods all of my life and I can get myself home just fine without anyone's help, thank you very much." I told him just as stubbornly, my pride overweighing my notion of him being a family murdering axe murderer. I'm not letting that one go, though.

"Well, seein' as I anit gon' let you walk home alone you have two choices. You can tell me where the fuck ya live so I can take ya home, or you can come with for the rest of the morn' 'til Reapings and go home then." I searched his eyes for any sign of jokiness, but found none.

I groaned in irritation, "Fine, but my brothers aren't going to like this." I reluctantly began my trek home, walking on the opposite side of the road to distance myself from my attacker the best I could. I was faintly aware of Ya trailing behind me, but he didn't speak and I didn't acknowledge him in anyway. As you can guess it was a fairly quiet trip.

Unfortunately for me I wasn't used to just having to be around strangers by myself, even if we weren't speaking, so it became kind of awkward on my part. Throwing away my apprehension to him for the second time today I random asked him why he talked so weird. As soon as I asked I regretted it, even if I didn't trust him it was no need to be rude-r than I'd already been. After a second I started to hope he'd found my question rude and would leave me alone, no such luck.

"I gots a speech in-peh-die-ment."

I had no idea what an impadmint was, but I restrained myself from asking, or any more talking period. It seemed like talking was a challenge for him.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived at my front yard. I swallowed a lungful of air, along with my pride. "I just wanted to say thank you Ya..." To my surprise he was nowhere in sight.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

* * *

**_D7- Medallion, 15_**

I growled in irritation once again. I can't believe someone would do that?! I honestly can't believe someone would do that! They obviously must have a fucking death wish, because that's exactly what the fuck is gonna happen when me, Key, and Luras find out who the hell had enough balls to even think of doing that to our little sister! But you know what pissed me off even more?! The fact that she won't tell us who it was, or even what the bastard looked like! She claims 'it happened too fast for me to see!' Bull shit! I can tell when she's lying and that was a big o' fat ass one right there!

I think she's trying to protect him. But why the hell would she try and protect her attacker?! Does she have some kind of relationship with him or something? For the sake of both of them I better be WAY off course with that one!... Then again she said some other guy took care of it, the one who wrapped her arm and supposedly walked her home. I don't know if she's telling the truth or if she just made up that other guy so we wouldn't be as mad, either way it wasn't working.

A soft squeeze on my hand broke me of my thoughts. I looked down straight into the beautiful, brown eyes of my Willow. He looked adorable in his Reaping outfit, gray trousers that matched his glasses, black dress shoes, a soft blue button down and slender tie that matched his trousers. Even if his parents made him dress up for a horrible cause, he still looked absolutely stunning.

"Dally are you okay? You're scaring me..." He spoke softly, pouting slightly at my expression.

"What the fuck do you think?!" I growled, still thinking about my Locket issue. It pissed me off to no extent! Why the hell wouldn't she tell me who did it? We tell each other EVERYTHING!

Willow quickly hopped away from me, edging backwards even further with his eyes cast to the ground.

Fuck, why the hell did I have to go and do that?! "Shit, Willow I'm sorry I didn't mean it." No answer. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I had no right to." Still no answer. "I'm just frustrated right now, but I promise I did NOT mean to snap at you babe." Still no answer. "Please look at me." Still no answer, but this time I heard a sniff.

Oh no no no no! Please tell me I didn't make him cry! Damnit! I can't stand seeing him cry! Especially if I know I'm the cause. I'm a horrible person! First I ignore Locket and she ends up getting attacked, and now I yelled at Willow and made him cry! Who does that?!

I leaned forward and gripped his chin gently, tilting his head up to face me. I bit the inside of my lip when I saw his tear streaked face and foggy glasses. Yea, I fucked up. "Willow, baby, come here," I whispered under the bustling crowd so only he could hear me. Carefully, I grabbed his arms and slowly pulled him to me, cautious of the rope dividing us. He whimpered slightly, but complied, walking into my embrace and resting his head on my chest.

Wrapping my arms around him, and placing my cheek on the top of his head, I whispered to him again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Honestly. I'm just extremely frustrated right now. But you would be too, just imagine if one your cousins came home looking like that and wouldn't tell you who did it even though you KNOW they knew who did it. Heck just the sight of what happen was bad enough before I knew what had happen. It just scared the living shit out of me to know that someone did that to my baby sister, and the guilt is even worse knowing I could've prevented it if I had just went with her to pick up Aspen instead of staying home with... Staying home." I barely caught my slip up, if I said that, he'd feel guilty to no end. It wasn't his fault though, it was mine. I made a decision and know everyone's paying for it.

"Go ahead and finish what you were saying," he whispered hoarsely. I stay silent hoping it would seem like I didn't know what he was talking about. No luck, obviously I hadn't caught my slip up as well as I thought and he wasn't falling for the 'I don't know act.' "Go ahead, finish that sentence. Tell me it's my fault. I know you want to and I know it's my fault anyways. If it hadn't been for me you would've gone with her and none of this junk would've happened," Willow said harshly, yanking away from me.

"Shit, Willow that's not what I meant!" I cried, still keeping my voice below the roar of the crowd.

"Dally, I... I just need a little space right now, okay?" He hugged himself and walked forward a little before sitting down out of my reach.

Damnit! I felt like punching something, but unfortunately the only thing around me were other guys, and that damned rope. I couldn't exactly just start a random fight either! Not only would Mom and Willow kill me, but this place is swarming with PKs, and I'm not about to be punished for something like that.

How could this day have gone downhill so quickly? It started out perfectly, I woke up with Willow next to me, then we joked around with Locket in the kitchen before everyone woke up, helped out mom in the kitchen before Luras got there, then us guys just hung out waiting for Locket to get back with Aspen. From there everything just fell apart, Locket came home looking a mess! Her hair was all over the place with twigs and leaves nestled in the tangles, dirt covered her clothes, face, and other parts of her body not hidden by clothes, her knees were bloodied along with her one side of her face and her left hand. At first I thought she'd just fallen out of a tree again, but then I noticed the gauze wrapped around her arm, her puffy red eyes, and clean streaks on her face, where tears must've fallen. This immediately startled me, Locket doesn't cry. She hasn't in four years! Not since... Clé... So of course Key, Luras, and I were immediately on her trying to figure out what the heck happened! But when she wouldn't talk mom made us back off and took Locket upstairs to clean her up. We finally found out what happened when she came back down for breakfast; let's just say we were not happy at all. To make matters worse I've upset Willow THREE times today! Twice just now and once earlier. I ended up wrestling with Key because of something he had said- that I can't even remember now- and when I was done Willow was upset, maybe he was upset that I was fighting or something, but me, Key, and Luras do that all the time. He flat out refused to tell me what was wrong!

I sighed out loud. This is not a good day, not mention that we've been standing out here for at least thirty minutes waiting for the stupid Reapings to begin.

"HEELLLOOO DISTRCT 7!" Finally! I looked up to the huge stage that had been set up specifically for this occasion and my jaw dropped. Never in my life had I seen a guy wear so much pink! He was literally clad from head to toe in different shades of pink! Even his hair was this really bright shade of pink. I swear even his skin was tinted pink, but that could've easily been blush or a light sun burn.

A mumble ran through the crowd, though more people were addressing his attire than actually greeting him back. Pinky didn't seem to notice as he continued with his 'pleasantries'. "I am so excited to be here! District 7 is such a lovely place and I'm glad that you all have welcomed me with open arms!" Another mummer ran through the crowd. This has to be a joke, is this guy crazy? "Now let me introduce myself, I am Bubba." Oh, that explains it all, his parents named him after candy. What is wrong with these capital people? "I'm not sure what you all would like to call me, but most people call me, anytime." He threw out a not so subtle wink, causing the crowd to laugh.

I noticed Willow had stood from his seat on the ground and was laughing along with the rest of the crowd. I smiled; at least he's not entirely upset now.

"As much as I'm sure you all are in knowing my number… 315269," he added in quickly between his sentences, gaining another laugh. Maybe this guy wasn't all that bad. "We really need to get down to business. First things first! Bloom is requiring me to show you all this video!... I know I know I'd much rather look at me too, but if I wanna keep my job I'm required to show it. But you guys can do it! After all you wouldn't want to see a face this cute out on the streets would you?!" After several over dramatic gasps and other gestures, he ended his little speech with a pout, before the screen above him began playing the clip.

I barely paid attention to whatever the heck it was saying, mostly laughing to myself at Willow on his tippy toes trying to see over the people in front of him. Poor little short person, but he's my little short person. After about 5 minutes the film was over, and I'm guessing we were supposed to learn why the games were being restarted but I'm not sure, for all I know they could've been talking about how to properly cook chicken! I was too busy bouncing on the balls of my feet notice. Hurry up and be over with Reaping!

"Wasn't that informative!" Bubba started up again without missing a beat, his semi-deep voice infused with that capital accent. It would be soothing, if he wasn't sound loud that he nearly burst your eardrums each time he talked, hmm put down the mic maybe? I don't know. Maybe. It's just a suggestion. That you should listen to! But first you'd have to read my mind... Read my mind damnit! I glared at him willing him to read my mind, but no such luck, "How about we start with our lovely ladies?! Yea?" He walked over to the giant tube on the right, he hit a button and all the little papers started flying around the tube. Bubba stuck his hand in and struggled a bit before finally catching a random slip of paper. He cleared his throat, "Locket Jagger."

I'm sure that someone made some kind of noise, but I'm not sure what. My entire body went rigid, just as my ears went deaf. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't even breath. All I could do was watch helplessly as Locket walked up to the stage. Her body was visibly shaking, and she was biting her lip on the verge of tears. _Please, please, please someone volunteer for her! Anyone!_ I tried to will someone to pipe up, but just like all my other attempts at telepathy it failed.

I could feel myself shaking now, and someone grabbing my arm. I looked down into large worried brown eyes. Unconsciously I pulled him to my chest roughly, as Bubba continued to speak words that would never reach my ears. Willow whispered calming things to me but it wasn't working. I was frozen, stiff like a statue, unmoving. Once he saw it was no use he stopped, struggling to turn around in my arms. He leaned against my chest, as we both watched the petrified form of my sister on stage.

"Willow Clinder!" Bubba's voice bellowed. What? Willow's nails dug into my arms harshly, and I knew that could mean only one thing.

"No," I hissed under my breath. First my sister and now my Willow?! My TWIN sister and my BOYFRIEND!? I tightened my grip around Willow's waist, preventing him from going anywhere even if he wanted to.

"Willow? Willow Clinder?" Bubba called out searching the crowd for his tribute.

"I volunteer." I blurted suddenly, but softly, coming to the realization that, that was the only way to save him, and my sister.

"WHAT? No! No, no, no, no, NO! You are not doing this NO!" Willow started screaming at me, beating at my arms for me to release him.

I took a deep breath before repeating myself, "I VOLUNTEER!"

"Oh, goody! A volunteer, come on up young man," Bubba smiled enthusiastically waving me up.

"NO!" Willow cried, holding onto my shirt as I released him. I bit my lip, mentally preparing me for one of the hardest things I'd ever done. Gently prying Willows hands from my shirt I stepped backwards. What I didn't expect was for him to try and grab me and send himself failing over the dividing rope. "Shit shit shit Willow! Are you okay?!" I panicked, helping him up, but resisted kissing him to make the pain go away. Once he was up, Willow immediately latched himself on to me. Practically gluing himself to my chest.

"Dally, please don't do this," he whimpered. I swear a piece of my heart fell off then and there.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry Willow." I whispered to the top of his head. More and more wails could be heard from my baby. I looked up to one of my friends from school, Dale; he was staring at us just like the rest of the district. I signaled with my eyes for him to come get Willow off of me. Thankfully he complied. I turned away from Willow, for the second time that day, trying to block out the sounds of his cries as he struggled against Dale's grip, while I walked up to the stage.

_You're doing this to save Willow and protect your sister. You can do this,_ I thought keeping a stone hard face even though any chance of being seen as emotionless was most likely thrown away after what happened with Willow.

"Ah, there he is," Bubba spoke as if nothing had happened since id volunteered. "And what's your name young man?"

"Medallion. Medallion Jagger."

* * *

**_D7- Locket, 15_**

The oak doors flew open and I prepared myself for the most terrifying thing I knew I'd have to do, since I accepted that id been reaped. "OH MY GOSH MY BABIES!" My petite mother came barreling in, squeezing me to death in a merciless hug.

"Mama, cant breath," I wheezed, actually having a hard time breathing.

"Oh sorry baby I didn't mean to hug you that tightly." She sniffed pulling away from me. Her bright brown eyes were red from tears. I can only imagine what she must be feeling right now. Three of her four children have been reaped, and one has already died because of that. Now only one of us can come back, if any.

My chest tightened as I thought of the consequences and risk, not even for myself but for my family. Even if me or Medallion made it back would it be worth it. Would we be able to live knowing that we let the other die? What about our family? Would they be able to look at us the same if we came back without the other?

I bit the nails on my right hand, wincing slightly at the pull of my wound. That pricking feeling in the corner of my eye warned me that I was on the verge of tears. I hadn't cried in front of anyone since Clé left, but today I cried in front of a complete stranger and now I'm about to cry again in front of my family, at a time when they need to be strong. I can't cry I have to be strong for them.

Suddenly the door swung fully open, and in walked my dad face red with mixed emotion. "What is wrong with you?!" He yelled causing me and Mama to flinch. "What the hell possessed you to volunteer after all that's happened!"

Daddy turned to Medallion continuing his tangent. "You volunteered after you knew that your sister had been reaped and then your little friend was reaped and you go off and volunteer in place of him. After you knew that there was no way Locket could get out of this and Clé died in those fucking games! You still go and volunteer for that boy! What the hell was running through your idiotic head?! When the hell did your little friends come off being more important than your family?!"

I stood frozen in shock; of all the people in our family his reluctance to talk about Clé almost rivaled Key's and Luras'. So for him to just yell out what happened to her in a fit of rage like that… well that's just unheard of. As Daddy yelled I could see Medallion's emotionless expression morph into anger. Oh God, please don't let him go off.

"Well for your information,_ Father._" Here we go… "I am not only doing this because **Willow**. Yes, Willow! My friend has a name! But also for Locket, I figured that if only one person can come out I can double her chances of being that person. Is that a good enough reason for you _Father_? As the last I do I will make sure Locket gets out of there alive."

The whole room was deathly silent as we all stood in shock at what he'd just said. Not only was the fact that he kept a calm and collected voice as he spoke, shocking; but the fact that he literally said that he's going to die to keep me alive in that arena was a bit much to handle. I didn't want him to give up his life in order to keep me alive. If I even had a chance of winning I don't think I'd be able to live with myself knowing that he died for me. Not to mention our family would never be the same. And Willow… Oh God! Willow would hate me.

Tears started streaming down my face as reality set in. Either neither of us or I would be coming back, because he made it obvious he wasn't planning on coming back.

Without another word Daddy escorted our weeping mother out of the room. I looked over to Medallion for comfort, but he just stood there with that stone hard look on his face. I breathed deeply resting my back against the wall. I will not show I'm scared. After this purge I will fight to the death and convince Medallion not to do anything stupid. I will not be seen as the weak little girl.

I am stronger than that.

* * *

**D7- Medallion, 15**

The doors flew open once again, and my boyfriend came barreling in- tears streaming down his red face. The PK outside closed the door as Willow ran into my arms. I couldn't do anything other than wrap my arms around his thin frame in an attempt to comfort him. I wasn't going to cry. I refused to. I'm a man, and men don't cry. Besides I don't think I could if I wanted to. At first I felt nervousness and worry but now I just feel numb. It doesn't matter though, I know what I have to do and as long as I get that done everything will be fine.

"Promise me you'll come back," Willow whimpered into my chest.

"You know I can't do that." Willow might not have known my plan, but he did know that I wasn't going to let anything happen to my sister. Point. Case. Blank.

"I know… but… but if something happens…" He trailed off, but I knew where he was going with that. "Just, at least try, please. For me. I don't know what I'll do without you." His voice cracked on that last part and yet again I felt a piece of my heart break off. Why does he have to be my kryptonite?

"You know Willow, you have your family, your friends, and I'm sure you'll find someone else." I choose to answer question indirectly knowing that I wouldn't make a promise I couldn't keep. Ignoring his soft 'No's I continued, "You're smart, you're loving, you're kind, you're loyal and hardworking, your laugh can brighten up anyone's day, you are the reason I actually want to wake up in the morning, you always know how to calm me down, and you put up with all of my shit, you always put other's before you. You are beautiful and such a beautiful person. I am so… any…anyone would be lucky to have you…" I trailed off, ending my rant looking straight into his glassy eyes.

"But I don't want anyone else. I. Want. You." He stated firmly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning down to press my lips roughly against his.

A few seconds went by before an awkward cough sounded in the room. At first I thought it was Locket being an ass, but then the person coughed again causing me to pull away from Willow much to my displeasure.

"Well I was wondering when you'd come up for air." A familiar deep voice joked, causing Willow to stiffen in my arms.

I looked up to see a smug looking Luras and a shocked looking Key. Well then, this is awkward. Locket remained at her spot on the wall. She looked around the room waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Well… something you want to tell us?" Luras asked with that damned cocky grin on his face. He's always been like a big brother to me and Locket, even before he and Clé went out. After the incident he stuck around and of course we weren't about to just kick him out of our lives after everything, so he blended.

"Weeelll-"

"YOU'RE GAY?!" Key suddenly blurted out making that the first words he'd spoken since entering.

His outburst had the entire room laughing- excluding him of course, since his little mind was in the process of sorting everything out. Leave it to Key to find the perfect way to break the silence.

"You're just finding out?" Luras looked at my older brother skeptically.

"YOU KNEW?" Four voices shouted at once- me, Willow, Locket, and Key.

"Ummm… yea, you all aren't exactly secretive about things. Oh, and by the way you may want to find a new tree. I can definitely see everything without even trying on my way to the house." That last comment had me and Willow flushed red. I told him that wasn't a good spot.

"And you're not… mad?" I asked, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? If anything I'm happy you found someone that you wanted to be with." I could tell that he was choosing his words carefully, not wanting to say anything ridiculous under the circumstances. "Now I was just waiting on Lil' Miss over there."

"Well I guess you can just keep on waiting," Locket huffed bitterly, wiping a stray tear from her puffy cheeks.

"Ummm… I don't have a problem with it either…" Key added in awkwardly. "I'm just kind of upset that you didn't tell me, but I guess I can understand you reasoning."

"Now that, that's out of the way, we only have a little bit of time left. Of course we came to say goodbyes, but you know what I hate goodbyes so I'm just gonna say, see ya soon."

"What?" Locket and I both asked confused.

"Well the way I see it, it's a Double Q and the president is crazy. So who knows what her REAL twist is going to be. For all we know she may let more than one person live- since it is a team event- and if so you all need to take that chance."

I let what he was saying sink in, sure Prez. B. could have some kind of weird twist, but we can't let that get to our heads. Chances are she's not going to do that so we have to keep a mindset as if she isn't.

"Now come here," Luras smiled. Him being the big lug he is went over and gave Locket a bone crushing hug, before coming over to me. Willow refused to let me go so he ended up being a recipient of Luras' torture as well. "No matter what I don't want either of you to lose hope. You never know what may happen so play that way, you hear me?"

Without letting us answer Key took his place. "Well seeing as he said just about everything I was going to I'll just give you all these." He pulled out two small objects from his pocket. Key waved Locket over and waited until she obeyed before continuing. "I heard that often time's people going into the games are given presents, well Tokens as they call them. I thought that maybe giving you all something relating to the family would help motivate you. So umm… here you go," he said before handing us each one of the things. In my hand he placed a key. Not just any key though, it was the key that we had all decorated during Viper when we were younger. Everyone in the house had received on but I was the only one who actually kept up with mine. It's painted black, pink, blue, and red, each color painted by me, Locket, Key, and Clé. In Locket's hand he placed the red and blue string Clé had given her for our eighth birthday. Locket fisted the string and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent more tears from falling. "I love you guys you know that."

"I love you too Key," Locket and I spoke at the same time.

"Creepy twin telepathy," Key playfully glared at us. "Come back," He grabbed us in a group hug- including Willow.

Two consecutive raps on the door broke us apart. "Well I guess that's our cue to leave," Key muttered sadly.

"Come on Willow," Luras called.

Willow tightened his grip around me and began shaking, not wanting to leave. I found myself holding on to him just as tightly. "I'm sorry Willow," I placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before forcing myself to let him go. Luras pulled him off of me by the waist, ignoring his cries. Key opened the door for them to exit. Luras began to carry Willow out of the room before he suddenly asked them to wait.

Willow twisted and looked me straight in the eyes and spoke the words that shattered my heart to pieces. "… I love you." We had never spoken those words to each other, ever. We were both waiting for the perfect time as there seemed like no rush before. I stood frozen in shock staring at him, even as he started crying again. They exited the room, closed the door behind them.

"I love you."

* * *

**Gaaahhhh am I the only one that this chapter killed? Yes? No? NO?! Well fine then I get it you're mad at me but... I HAVE AN EXCUSE! The musical I was in took up ALL my time, I've been in preformances BACK TO BACK, meaning I was falling behind in school work! (that is a no go) and lastly it's testing season... *sigh* my life. Anyways I hope this chappie makes up for that and i have decided I deffinately need to put a limit on my chapters!... will I follow them fully... umm no... but it's nice to have supposed boundaries right? so i say around 8,000 words? (You can NOT complain I mean this one was nearly 12,000!) XD but we'll see how this goes.**

**Now as for Viper, I will not answer any questions pretaining to that, just know that it's a time of year and will be explained later. Next, I appologize for the back and forth with the characters' emotions/attitudes/characteristics but during the Reapings people's minds are going to be hectic! So dont worry they will begin to mellow out... or atleast be them selves... lolz XD. **

**LASTLY! (I think) I said I wouldn't do it again BUT next chappie will not be a reaping... *cowares in corner* but that's because in my attempt to not make chapters so long I left out some things that will be important in the story later. So next chapter will go over some things I missed in the last 3 reapings okkz? OKKZ? So I already know who I'm writting for for D7, but with the other two whos side do you want it from (this doesn't mean it'll be from that character's POV it just means it'll be on their side of the story (I.E. Vince's side of the story but Andrew's POV) for D1 do you want Vince or Tally? For D3 do you want Amnesia or Issac's?... XD LOVE YALL! **

**Oh Yea!(yea see I told you I think) anyone that I haven't messaged back that was because of the listed reason above and the fact that I was really pushing to get this chapter done but I shall be answering soon!**

**Lastly since I wasn't very happy with results, the Game Makers spot shall be open until next REAPINGS are posted! so get them in! As a reminder, requirements that you MUST include: name and age (obviously no one under the age of 17 though please), a description, personality, and what can they bring to the table. You can add more than that if you wish of course, but that is what it MUST include. I encourage you to be creative though, Victorique and Galloway, themselves, will be choosing the Game Makers ;D. Excepted by PM ONLY.**

**Umm, don't kill me, eat waffles with walruses, and study your happy asses off!**

**-Kisses from Angelz!**

**R&R**


End file.
